


Enlévement réel ou virtuel

by Lyla0i



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: Steve se réveille dans le noir, ses ravisseurs lui font vivre une expérience virtuelle, il doit trouver des morceaux de clés dans un temps imparti sinon ses amis seront tués. Il n'a pas le choix et espère que Danny se lancera rapidement à sa recherche. (DW x SM, M pour la violence décrite.) Event Halloween du groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur.
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici une fic écrite dans le cadre de l'event "Halloween" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur" sur fanfiction.net. Nous avions trois listes : une avec des mots, une avec des créatures et une avec des situations ou des actions. Le but était de prendre un élément dans chaque liste, n'importe lequel, et de créer un OS ou une fic à chapitre. Dans le cadre des fics à chapitres il fallait un groupe de 3 éléments différents à chaque chapitre.
> 
> Les éléments choisis dans les listes seront les titres des chapitres.
> 
> Je vais publier un chapitre par semaine pour me laisser le temps d'avancer dans l'écriture de cette fic.
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages qui appartiennent à la série Hawaii 5-0.
> 
> Attention Danny et Steve sont en couple dans cette fic donc si ça déranger quelqu'un merci de vous arrêter là (pas de slash de prévu).
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 ( fanfiction.net/u/10072748/) pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous et joyeux Halloween !

Chapitre 1 : Se réveiller enchaîné à une table / Rien / Jack O'Lantern

Steve toussa. La douleur qui explosa dans sa tête suite à ça le ramena à lui immédiatement mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Son corps se tendit immédiatement alors qu'il sentait que ses mains ainsi que ses pieds étaient emprisonnés de lourdes chaînes. Il ne pouvait absolument pas les bouger. Il était allongé sur une table et un casque lui entourait la tête. Il ne voyait rien, il n'entendait rien. Le Seal contrôla l'angoisse qui tentait de se frayer un chemin en lui et se concentra sur ses autres sens. Il était dans une pièce froide, il ne frissonnait pas, protégé par ses vêtements mais ce n'était pas loin. Il reconnaissait le tissus de son jean contre ses jambes, ceux de son t-shirt et de sa chemise contre son torse et ses bras. Il avait toujours ses chaussures aux pieds. Tout cela était plutôt un bon signe s'il parvenait à quitter cette table. Un détail par contre attira son attention : il portait des gants. Des gants qui lui semblèrent très rigides lorsqu'il tenta de bouger les doigts. Intrigué, il tenta de bouger le reste de son corps et réalisa qu'il était entouré de bandes assez rigides. Elles semblaient être toutes parallèles et espacées d'une dizaine de centimètres les unes des autres. La plus haute était placée sur son cou, juste sous sa mâchoire et les plus basses sur ses plantes de pieds juste avant ses orteils. Même s'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ses bandes pour le moment il réalisa deux choses : ses ravisseurs l'avaient déshabillé puis rhabillé pour lui mettre ces bandes et ça n'annonçait rien de bon !

Ses ravisseurs… il médita sur cet état de fait, il avait été enlevé mais quand ? Comment ? Il se souvenait être allé boire un verre avec son équipe, être monté en voiture, avoir démarré… et puis plus rien. Avait-il été drogué ? Ce n'était pas impossible, peu probable mais… il eut un souvenir éclair, une jolie rousse qui discutait avec lui, Danny, jaloux, qui partait énervé. Steve lui avait couru après pour le rassurer. Le blond lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le rejoindre chez lui plus tard s'il voulait et était parti. Steve était ensuite allé finir son verre avec la ferme intention d'aller rapidement rejoindre son amant. C'était le seul moment où il avait quitté son verre des yeux. Si de la drogue y avait été mise c'était forcément à ce moment-là. Mais est-ce qu'il avait été le seul à être enlevé ? Comment allaient Danny et ses amis ?

L'angoisse qui revenait avec force en lui fut stoppée par une lumière. Un point orange c'était allumé sur son côté gauche et s'approchait de lui. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas bouger, le corps de Steve se tendit, le militaire se préparait… il ne savait pas à quoi il devait se préparer mais principalement à souffrir.

Rapidement la lumière fut suffisamment proche pour que Steve puisse distinguer qu'elle provenait d'une citrouille creusée. Les yeux et la bouche monstrueux du légume l'éclairaient lui alors que la cavité du dessus révélait le visage d'un ivrogne sans âge. Steve était tendu autant qu'il lui était possible de l'être.

« Je t'aurais bien offert un verre, mais le diable a gardé mes derniers sous. » Lui dit l'homme en guise d'introduction. La voix de l'homme venait sans aucun doute du casque et malgré les intonations dues à l'alcool elle semblait tout à fait cohérente. Steve se demanda s'il hallucinait ou pas. « Je t'en pries, assieds-toi. »

Un autre son plus lointain, comme un clic parvint à Steve et il sentit la pression des chaînes à ses poignets et à ses chevilles se relâcher. Précautionneusement, il s'assit. Il était perturbé. Il se savait aveuglé par le casque mais voyait précisément cet homme.

« Tu es dans un monde virtuel. Un peu comme si tu étais dans un jeu vidéo. Sauf qu'ici tu n'as qu'une vie. Tu as vingt-huit mondes à parcourir pour trouver des coffres. Dans ces coffres, des fragments de clés. Tu as sept clés à reconstituer. Ces clés ouvrent des cellules. »

Des photos apparurent devant ces yeux, celles-ci montraient Kono, Chin, Danny, Grace, Kamekona, Lou et Adam. Après le mouvement de recul dû à la surprise de voir les images apparaître ainsi, c'est la peur qui saisit Steve.

« Tu as un temps imparti pour ouvrir chaque cellule. Si tu n'y parviens pas, l'un d'entre eux mourra. Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance. »

Steve voulu parler mais il se rendit compte que le casque l'en empêchait totalement. Une porte se matérialisa derrière l'homme à la lanterne et ce dernier lui fit un drôle de sourire. Il pointa du doigt quelque chose à droite, au dessus du champs de vision du prisonnier. Steve leva la tête dans la direction indiquée et découvrit une horloge numérique. Sept heures.

« C'est le temps que tu auras pour atteindre la première cellule dès que tu auras passé cette porte. N'oublies pas qu'il y aura des conséquences si jamais tu n'y parviens pas. »

Steve n'avait pas besoin de ce rappel. Il prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il pouvait suivre l'ivrogne sans problèmes malgré ses chaînes. Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte. Il ne savait pas si ses amis étaient réellement en danger. Que se passerait-il s'il refusait de jouer le jeu ? Il porta les mains au casque dans l'idée de le retirer mais une pulsion électrique le traversa dès qu'il posa les doigts sur l'objet. Sonné, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remettre et réaliser que l'homme à la lanterne était à nouveau à ses côtés.

« A chaque fois que tu essaieras de retirer une partie de ton équipement tu recevras un choc électrique et tu auras une pénalité. » Un doute prit Steve à la gorge alors qu'il se redressait péniblement. « A ta place je m'abstiendrais. Vas-y maintenant, sauf si tu veux une preuve du danger que nous représentons pour tes amis. »

Steve leva la tête vers le compteur et réalisa avec effroi que ses craintes étaient fondées, il venait de perdre dix minutes sur son chronomètre. Il arrêta de se demander quelles possibilités il avait. Pour l'instant il allait jouer le jeu. Il verrait plus tard s'il pouvait sortir de là.

Avec détermination, il passa la porte.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Séance de cinéma trop vivante / Momie / Écran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre :
> 
> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de l'event "Halloween" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur".
> 
> J'ai finalement bien avancé dernièrement dans mes chapitres, du coup je vais publier un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages qui appartiennent à la série Hawaii 5-0.
> 
> Attention Danny et Steve sont en couple dans cette fic donc si ça déranger quelqu'un merci de vous arrêter là (pas de slash de prévu).
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 ( u/10072748/) pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Il fallut quelques minutes à Steve pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il venait d'arriver dans une salle de cinéma complètement vide de public. Un film se déroulant en Égypte était joué sur l'écran. Le militaire tourna sur lui-même. La porte par laquelle il était arrivé avait disparu, il se trouvait seul au milieu de la salle. Alors que Steve balayait le lieu du regard, ahuri par cette réalité virtuelle qui semblait tout à fait réelle, ses yeux tombèrent sur le chronomètre : Six heures quarante-cinq. Il se souvint alors qu'il devait trouver rapidement un coffre. Il descendit juste devant l'écran et commença à chercher entre les rangs, entre et sous les fauteuils.

Après quelques minutes de recherches il réalisa que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'entendait plus la musique du film mais seulement les bruitages d'ambiance. Il se retourna vers l'écran. L'image montrait l'intérieur d'une pyramide et plusieurs sarcophages ouverts… mais pas de momies… Instinctivement Steve se tendit. Il évita de justesse une momie qui venait d'un pas décidé vers lui en sautant par dessus les sièges derrière lui. Il ne savait ce qu'il se passerait si elle venait à le toucher, par conséquent il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. L'homme à la lanterne lui avait dit qu'il n'avait qu'une seule vie.

Sans vraiment y penser le militaire retrouva tous ses réflexes de ses années de service et repéra sans soucis trois momies dans la salle et une dans l'écran. En regardant cette dernière, il se fit la réflexion que si les personnages du film avaient pu en sortir, lui pouvait certainement y entrer. Il regarda attentivement le décor et remarqua une forme dans l'ombre d'un des sarcophages qui pouvait être celle d'un coffre.

Silencieusement, en se faufilant comme un chat à travers les rangées il atteint l'écran. Avec précaution il le toucha du bout du doigt. Un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Les momies l'avaient repéré et venaient d'un pas nettement plus rapide qu'auparavant dans sa direction. Son doigt étant toujours entier, il n'hésita pas plus et passa à travers l'écran. En dehors de la sensation d'être passé à travers un mur de gélatine, rien de particulier ne lui arriva. Soulagé de ne pas avoir été électrocuté ou de n'avoir pas subi une autre déconvenue de ce genre, il se concentra à nouveau sur son environnement. Il n'était plus dans la salle de cinéma, mais dans l'antichambre d'une pyramide. Il ne voyait plus l'écran et ne le sentait pas lorsqu'il essayait de revenir en arrière. Son estomac se contracta. Ce constat signifiait qu'il était coincé dans un labyrinthe de pierres et que les momies de la salle de cinéma pouvaient lui tomber dessus sans crier gare si elles traversaient l'écran à leur tour.

Steve avança discrètement jusqu'au sarcophage le plus proche, mais malgré toute sa maîtrise des déplacements silencieux la momie qui n'était pas sortie du film le repéra et se mit à marcher rapidement vers lui. Il comprit alors que ce serait plus difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il repéra le coffre à dix mètres de lui entre le quatrième sarcophage et la travée délimitée par les colonnes qui rythmaient la salle Il posa sa main sur le sarcophage dans l'idée de sauter par dessus mais une nuée d'énormes scarabées volants en sortirent et l'attaquèrent. Le militaire se recroquevilla sur lui-même et protégea sa tête de ses bras. Il sentit un choc à chaque fois qu'un scarabée entrait en contact avec lui. Au bout de longs instants, les chauves-souris s'éloignèrent de lui. Il eut juste le temps de sentir une présence derrière lui avant qu'un coup violent ne l'envoie voler à travers la salle. Il atterrit contre l'une des colonnes en gémissant de douleur. Sonné, les yeux fermés, la première pensée qui lui vint fut que même s'il évoluait dans un monde virtuel la douleur et donc les blessures étaient bien réelles. La deuxième, qu'il avait de nouveau la possibilité d'émettre des sons et donc de parler. Mais cette pensée n'était pas vraiment importante à cet instant. Et là troisième nettement plus terre à terre, était que le danger était toujours présent. Il rouvrit les yeux et réalisa que les quatre momies venaient vers lui d'un pas rapide. Elles n'étaient éloignées que de trois mètres. Il se remit sur ses pieds en grimaçant et partit en courant sur sa gauche, se cachant derrière une des colonnes. Il avait compris que les momies n'avaient pas besoin de le voir pour se diriger vers lui, mais il était plus rapide qu'elles et par cette manœuvre il s'assurait quelques secondes pour repérer la position du coffre et voir comment il pouvait l'atteindre. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que le coup qu'il avait reçu l'avait envoyé à l'opposé de son but. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux morts vivants qui venaient vers lui. Ils lui bloquaient la route. Il allait devoir s'éloigner de son but pour libérer le passage.

Steve courut donc vers la colonne la plus éloignée du coffre et resta devant, observant ses ennemis qui avançaient vers lui. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, Steve bondit et plongea entre deux momies, se réceptionnant en une roulade. Il se releva derrière ses poursuivants et partit en courant jusqu'au coffre. Il fit très attention de ne pas toucher les sarcophages ou autres artefacts qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Il sentit les momies accélérer derrière lui, avançant, presque courant, les bras en avant pour le saisir. Il lui restait moins de cinq mètres pour atteindre son but et la distance entre lui et ses poursuivants diminuait. Steve accéléra malgré la douleur dans son ventre et ses poumons. Il plongea dans une roulade pour attraper le coffre.

Lorsque Steve se remit sur ses pieds il réalisa que les momies n'étaient plus que des tas de poussières et de bandelettes. Il souffla… avant de réaliser qu'une marée de scorpions arrivait vers lui depuis les sarcophages.

« Merde. » Jura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'instructions pour comprendre qu'il devait ouvrir le coffre. Mais pour cela il lui fallait une clé. Il regarda, un peu stressé, autour de lui et découvrit ce qu'il cherchait accroché à une colonne au milieu des sarcophages… au milieu des scorpions.

Sans plus réfléchir, il partit moitié en courant, moitié en sautant entre les invertébrés qui le menaçaient de leurs dards. Il sentit quelques piqûres sur ses chevilles mais n'en tint pas compte. Il arriva rapidement à se saisir de la clé et sortit de la mare noire dans laquelle il était.

Une fois en sécurité il ouvrit rapidement le coffre et prit le petit morceau de métal qu'il contenait. Tout autour de lui se figea. Une porte apparût. Steve regarda son compteur : cinq heures quarante. S'il avait encore six coffres à ouvrir, il devait le faire plus vite, sinon il ne terminerait pas dans les temps.

Déterminé à ne pas perdre plus de précieuses minutes, il passa la porte sans se poser de nouvelles questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encouragera pour la suite.
> 
> Actuellement il y a huit chapitres de terminés !.
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> A bientôt


	3. Chapitre 3 : succubes / Nuit / Torturé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre :
> 
> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de l'event "Halloween" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur".
> 
> Je publie un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages qui appartiennent à la série Hawaii 5-0.
> 
> Attention Danny et Steve sont en couple dans cette fic donc si ça déranger quelqu'un merci de vous arrêter là (pas de slash de prévu).
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 ( u/10072748/) pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Danny envoya son réveil voler à travers la pièce. Il était de très mauvaise humeur. Il avait passé une nuit épouvantable, alternant entre cauchemars et réveils en sursaut.

Après son départ du bar et les mots de Steve, il avait espéré voir ce dernier le rejoindre dans la nuit chez lui, mais au petit matin le militaire n'était toujours pas là. A chaque fois que Danny s'était réveillé pendant la nuit il avait revu cette magnifique femme rousse en train de draguer son homme et ce dernier lui répondre en souriant. Son caractère jaloux l'avait poussé à quitter la soirée sur le moment, ne supportant pas ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Malgré la douleur occasionnée par cette vision, il avait joué et rejoué la scène à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, la modifiant et la rendant plus pénible encore pour le continental.

L'imagination, fébrile, de Danny et ses peurs les plus profondes s'étaient alliées pour le torturer dans son sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait de magnifiques succubes rousses séduire Steve et le faire tomber dans leurs filets. A chaque réveil son cœur lui avait fait mal alors qu'une petite voix lui disait que son amant était possiblement en train de prendre du bon temps avec la belle jeune femme. Son esprit fatigué croyait la petite voix. Après tout, Steve avait toujours été en couple qu'avec des femmes et le fait qu'il soit en couple avec Danny n'avait pas vraiment changé son attirance pour la gente féminine. Même s'il en était de même pour Danny, celui-ci ne parvenait pas à se raisonner, à se dire que si Steve était tombé amoureux de lui et était en couple avec lui alors qu'il n'avait pas d'attirance première pour les hommes, il devait croire en cet amour et ne pas se faire de films… Cependant Danny se disait que si Rachel s'était lassée de lui pourquoi Steve ne pourrait pas à son tour en avoir marre de leur histoire ?

Fort de ce raisonnement, l'esprit de Danny poussait le scénario de plus en plus loin à chaque fois que le blond parvenait à retomber dans le sommeil. Si dans ses premiers cauchemars il avait seulement vu Steve flirter avec la jeune femme, dans les suivants il l'avait vu l'embrasser, puis la déshabiller et finalement lui faire l'amour. Il l'avait entendu dans ce dernier lui dire que c'était elle son futur et que Danny n'était qu'un souvenir.

Ce dernier cauchemar resta ancré dans l'esprit de Danny qui se le rejoua en boucle alors qu'il prenait sa douche puis qu'il buvait son café. Il avait envie de hurler sur Steve, de casser quelque chose, de pleurer… mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il voulait surtout parler à son amant et lui demander une explication, mais il n'envoya pas de messages au militaire pour essayer d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il ne brisa pas la tasse qu'il avait dans les mains et ravala ses larmes. Son divorce avec Rachel lui avait appris à ignorer ses sentiments douloureux et à les enfouir pour souffrir le moins possible. Ce fût ce qu'il fit à nouveau. Il garda tout en lui.

Il ne traîna pas chez lui et monta rapidement dans sa voiture pour aller dans les locaux du 5-0. Il avait de la paperasse à faire. A défaut d'être enthousiasmant, ça aurait au moins le mérite de lui occuper l'esprit.

Il arriva bien évidemment avant tout le monde. Son cœur se pinça lorsqu'il constata l'absence de Steve, mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, habituellement à cette heure-là le super Seal faisait ses entraînements matinaux. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Danny se rendit à son bureau et s'attaqua à ses dossiers.

Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Il s'attendait à voir Steve qui était habituellement le premier à arriver et se prépara à la discussion qui s'ensuivrait. Cependant ce fut Chin qui passa la porte. Danny regarda l'heure surpris et réalisa qu'il était déjà à son bureau depuis deux heures. Steve aurait dû être là depuis longtemps, ce constat agaça Danny plus encore.

"Salut Danny ! Ça va ? Steve est dans son bureau ?" Demanda Chin avec un grand sourire.

"Salut, je n'ai pas vu Steve aujourd'hui. " Répondit froidement Danny.

Le visage de Chin se fit immédiatement soucieux.

"Comment ça se fait ? Il n'a pas dormi chez toi ?"

"Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était très occupé avec une rousse."

Malgré qu'il n'ait pas eu très envie d'évoquer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Danny n'avait pu empêcher son ton d'être amer.

"Danny. Après que tu sois parti Steve à fini son verre d'une traite et a quitté le bar. Il aurait dû arriver chez toi cinq minutes après toi, maximum."

Danny sentit son visage se décomposer en même temps qu'il se mettait à imaginer mille scénarios qui convergeaient tous vers la même pensée : il était arrivé quelque chose à Steve.

Sans prendre le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à Chin Danny décrocha son téléphone et appela son homme. Il tapait nerveusement du pied et cherchait un soutien dans le regard de son collègue alors que le téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Il lui sembla que son cœur manquait un battement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Steve mais son désespoir fut à la hauteur du bref soulagement qu'il venait de ressentir, ce n'était que le répondeur.

"Je vais chercher à localiser son téléphone." Lui dit Chin en sortant de la pièce alors que Danny essayait à nouveau d'avoir Steve.

Après avoir entendu le message du répondeur pour la cinquième fois, Danny posa le téléphone et sa tête contre le bureau. Il avait peur. Peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Steve pendant que lui enrageait en le soupçonnant de le tromper. La culpabilité commença à l'envahir et à se mêler à sa peur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le 5-0 rentre dans la partie ! Alors vont-ils retrouvez Steve ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encouragera pour la suite.
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> A bientôt


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un hôpital abandonné / Elfe noir / Chaînes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre :
> 
> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de l'event "Halloween" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur".
> 
> Je publie un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages qui appartiennent à la série Hawaii 5-0.
> 
> Attention Danny et Steve sont en couple dans cette fic donc si ça déranger quelqu'un merci de vous arrêter là (pas de slash de prévu).
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 ( u/10072748/) pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Cinq heures quarante.

La pièce où Steve entra était dans un état pitoyable. Les murs, certainement blanc il y a longtemps, avaient une couleur entre le gris et le vert. Des plaques de peinture et de plâtre s'étaient détachées par endroits et jonchaient le sol et l'ancien mobilier. La végétation et la moisissure s'étaient installées à de nombreux endroits. Les meubles, se composant d'un vieux lit en ferraille avec un matelas colonisé par de la mousse et d'une chaise roulante dont seule l'ossature métallique était encore présente, était complètement rouillé. L'odeur de moisi, pestilentielle, prit Steve à la gorge.

Après un examen rapide des lieux il décida de quitter la pièce. Il arriva dans une galerie d'où il put observer une partie de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le bâtiment semblait avoir une forme de U et Steve se trouvait en son milieu. L'édifice semblait proche de la ruine. Ses murs étaient décolorés, envahis de plantes grimpantes et de fissures. Ses fenêtres étaient soit opaques soit brisées. Les portes étaient absentes ou éventrées et la toiture manquait par endroit. Le bâtiment était entouré d'une cours et d'un mur d'enceinte. La grille d'entrée en fer forgée était rongée par la rouille et les mots qui devaient nommer l'établissement au dessus du portail fut un temps avaient en partie disparu. Steve parvint cependant à décoder "hôpital psyc"... le marine se dit que devoir rechercher un petit coffre dans un ancien hôpital psychiatrique abandonné tenait un peu du cliché mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par un cri qui semblait venir de la partie du U à sa gauche. Il choisit d'aller dans cette direction. Toujours sur ses gardes, sceptique quant au fait de ne rencontrer ni ennemi ni piège, il avança avec précaution dans la galerie jusqu'à atteindre l'aile de l'hôpital. Là, la galerie était effondrée sur plusieurs mètres. Résigné, Steve pénétra dans une des salles et chercha un passage par l'intérieur.

L'atmosphère, lourde, lui donnait la nausée alors qu'il évoluait dans les pièces successives. Il avait l'impression de visiter une prison plutôt qu'un hôpital… mais peut-être que cet hôpital n'avait pas été si éloigné de l'établissement pénitencier fut un temps. Des odeurs de sang et de putréfaction se faisaient de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers la source probable du cri qui retentissait de temps en temps. Le son était de plus en plus fort alors que le militaire se rapprochait. La personne semblait être à l'agonie et en proie à une extrême douleur. Steve redoutait de plus en plus ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Finalement, après de longues minutes il entra dans la pièce d'où le cri venait. Le Navy Seal se figea d'horreur en découvrant la scène. Une table d'opération était installée debout contre le mur face à la porte. Maintenu à la table par de lourdes chaînes, souffrait un être qui ressemblait à un homme émacié, de deux mètres de haut, avec la peau noire, des oreilles pointues et des cornes sur le front. La peau de cet être semblait tatouée toute entière de runes pour ce qu'il en voyait alors que le corps face à lui était complètement dénudé. Un sang foncé s'écoulait le long de la table et aux pieds du blessé sans que Steve ne puisse voir la blessure, mais vu la quantité de sang, celle-ci était mortelle.

Le soleil éclaira la pièce et les rayons de lumière vinrent directement frapper la peau sombre. Le prisonnier hurla de douleur et Steve remarqua que sa peau se mettait à fumer là où elle était éclairée.

Steve avisa la porte en bois et la dégonda sans effort pour la placer contre la fenêtre. Dès que le soleil fut bloqué le cri cessa pour laisser place à des halètements douloureux. Le militaire se tourna vers le blessé avant de regarder autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il trouva fut un tournevis. Il s'en saisit et s'approcha du prisonnier qui eut un mouvement de recul malgré son état. Dans la position qu'il prit Steve comprit qu'il avait à faire à un guerrier qui serait prêt à tout pour défendre sa vie. Alors il bougea lentement ses mains jusqu'au cadenas situé au dessus de la tête de l'être et fit jouer le tournevis dans la serrure. Après quelques secondes de travail il parvint à faire sauter l'ouverture et retira le cadenas des chaînes.

Le blessé, privé de la traction de celles-ci, tomba au sol face contre terre. C'est alors que Steve le vit, le petit coffre qui contenait les fragments de clé et la blessure sanguinolente… Ce qu'il cherchait était enfoncé dans le dos du blessé.

Le militaire souffla de dépit. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait récupérer le coffre autrement. Le guerrier au sol n'allait sûrement pas le laisser prendre le coffre sans se défendre. Steve jeta un regard au chronomètre : quatre heures cinquante. Il n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter. Il avança et posa la main sur le coffre sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Dans un râle de douleur la créature lui donna un coup de pied avec une force étonnante vu son état et envoya Steve voler à travers la pièce.

Le brun grogna en percutant un mur qui s'écroula à moitié sur lui à l'impact. Il reprit cependant ses esprits rapidement en voyant celui qui venait de devenir son adversaire venir vers lui. Malgré son dos courbé et ses traits déformés par la douleur celui-ci avait une posture offensive, un pas assuré et dégageait une aura dangereuse.

Steve analysa rapidement la situation et une seule idée lui vint à l'esprit. Sans regarder son objectif, il bondit et roula entre les jambes noires. Alors qu'il pensait être passé il percuta brutalement le sol. L'homme l'avait saisi à la cheville avec une agilité déconcertante et l'avait retenu avec une force impressionnante. Le militaire sentit alors sa cheville être tournée avec force et un éclair de douleur l'aveugla temporairement. il se retourna pour éviter que sa cheville ne se brise et rua. Son autre pied atterrit dans les parties intimes exposées et sa cheville fut relâchée. Steve fit une roulade arrière pour se mettre hors de portée, mais son ennemi revint avec rapidité lui donnant un coup de poing alors qu'il se relevait. Le brun fut projeté en arrière et son dos heurta une surface qui craqua sous l'impact.

La porte de bois tomba sur Steve et laissa entrer la lumière de jour. La créature se mit à crier et à reculer pour essayer d'échapper à la brûlure. Le militaire prit sur lui, ignorant les douleurs pour se relever, se saisir de lourdes chaînes en fer et d'assommer son adversaire d'un coup de poing entouré des chaînes.

Quatre heures quarante. Il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps. Il tourna l'être inconscient sur le ventre et avisa une poignée sur le côté du coffre. Steve se mit debout. Il posa son pied sur la nuque noire, prit la poignée à deux mains et tira d'un coup sec. Le coffre vint alors que le supplicié hurlait de douleur, reprenant conscience que pour s'évanouir à nouveau alors que le sang s'échappait en torrents de son dos.

Steve eut de la peine pour sa victime, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il se concentra donc sur le coffre et repéra une vis qui le maintenait fermé. En titubant et en grimaçant de douleur, Steve retourna à côté de la table d'opération, le coffre sous le bras et se saisit du tournevis. Dès qu'il s'empara des morceaux une trappe apparut devant lui.

Le brun souffla, il devait trouver une manière d'arrêter ça. Son regard se tourna vers le chronomètre. Quatre heures trente. Il mit les morceaux dans sa poche et ouvrit la trappe. Il devait continuer d'avancer pour ne pas risquer la vie d'un des membres de sa Ohana et chercher une solution en même temps. En son fort intérieur il espérait de Danny le sortirait de là rapidement, que son amant s'inquiéterait de ne pas le voir arriver chez lui… mais en attendant les renforts, il devait avancer. Il ne voyait rien sous la trappe, il n'y avait pas d'échelle alors il se laissa tomber en espérant ne pas se tuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et nous revoilà avec Steve. Les chapitres à partir de maintenant alterneront, mais pas à rythme régulier, entre les points de vue de Steve et de Danny.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encouragera pour la suite.
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> A bientôt


	5. Chapitre 5 : Faire naufrage / Vent / Kraken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre :
> 
> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de l'event "Halloween" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur".
> 
> Je publie un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages qui appartiennent à la série Hawaii 5-0.
> 
> Attention Danny et Steve sont en couple dans cette fic donc si ça déranger quelqu'un merci de vous arrêter là (pas de slash de prévu).
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 ( u/10072748/) pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Quatre heures trente.

Steve tomba douloureusement. Ses pieds se dérobèrent sous lui et sa hanche rencontra le sol avec violence. Les souvenirs des affrontements précédents se rappelèrent à lui. Il fit un rapide état des lieux… qui le fit grimacer. Son dos était douloureux à plusieurs endroits tout comme ses côtes. Il avait des plaies sur les jambes et les bras. Il souffla, il n'avait rien pour se soigner et n'avait pas d'autres choix que de continuer d'avancer. Il regarda finalement autour de lui et constata qu'il avait atterri dans une cage. Les barreaux étaient rustiques et espacés, le sol était un plancher abîmé et des chaînes pendaient du plafond qui était assez bas. Le plafond était lui aussi fait de planches de bois ainsi que les murs de la pièce où était située la cage. Le militaire fit un inventaire rapide de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il repéra des canons, des barils, mais aussi des sacs en tous genres et même des hamacs dans un coin. La pièce tanguait violemment alors que de l'eau entrait à l'intérieur avec un bruit fracassant.

Steve comprit instantanément qu'il était dans la cale d'un bateau qui affrontait visiblement une belle tempête. Il espéra ne pas devoir fouiller tout le navire pour trouver le coffre avec les fragments de clés sinon il risquait d'y passer tout son temps restant.

La première étape fut de sortir de la cage. Steve remarqua rapidement qu'il pouvait dégonder la porte sans trop d'efforts et le fit sans perdre de temps. Sur le qui-vive, il explora la cale. Il y avait beaucoup de cachettes possibles pour le coffre, mais rien n'attirait son regard.

Il entendit des hurlements de peur sur le pont juste avant de sentir une énorme secousse dans le bateau. Les cris redoublèrent et furent accompagnés d'un bruit fracassant de bois qui craque.

Steve suivit son instinct et monta sur le pont. Il fut pris d'effroi lorsqu'il découvrit la scène d'épouvante qui se jouait là-haut. Des vagues de plusieurs mètres de haut encerclaient le navire et le trempèrent en quelques secondes. Les voiles se déchiraient et les marins qui tentaient de les refermer passaient par dessus bord, emportés par les torrents marins ou des tentacules géants. Steve s'immobilisa de peur lorsqu'il vit l'énorme appendice gris sortir d'un des murs d'eau et se saisir d'un des hommes sur le mât. Le Navy Seal regarda plus attentivement à travers les flots déchainés et devina d'autres formes, d'autres tentacules. La bête devait être immense… Le Kraken pensa-t-il horrifié en se remémorant les légendes qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il naviguait sous le pavillon américain.

En parlant de pavillon… son regard chercha celui du bateau sur lequel il se trouvait et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il le localisa. L'étendard déchiré était noir, avec une tête de mort et deux sabres… des pirates.

Alors qu'il commençait à se dire que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire il repéra son objectif. Le coffre était tout en haut du grand mât, coincé dans la seule voile qui était repliée, le contre-cacatois, la voile la plus haute. Le coffre brillait comme pour attirer l'attention. Sous la flèche les autres voiles claquaient et battaient au grès du vent, éjectant les quelques intrépides pirates qui escaladaient l'échelle de bois haute de plus de quarante mètres.

Steve n'avait pas le vertige… Ou ne l'avait jamais eu plutôt, mais là il sentit son estomac se contracter d'effroi. Il allait se tuer. Il jeta un coup d'œil au minuteur pour se motiver.

Quatre heures dix.

"Sors-moi de la Danno, ils vont me tuer." Pensa-t-il terrorisé. Il était conscient que les lieux dans lesquels il évoluait étaient de plus en plus dangereux et qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la fin. Pour l'instant il ne voyait aucune solution pour se sortir de là tout seul et espérait que Danny et leurs amis le trouveraient rapidement. La pensée de sa Ohana lui donna le courage nécessaire pour qu'il s'élance vers le mât, refusant de perdre plus de temps et de prendre le risque qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un de ses proches.

Il commença l'ascension accompagné des cris de terreur des pirates emmenés par le Kraken ou les intempéries. Le vent fouettait Steve et transformait ses vêtements trempés en prison glaciale. Les vagues lui tombaient régulièrement dessus, manquant de lui faire perdre connaissance à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement pour lui, il avait le réflexe de se cramponner aux cordages autant que possible. Il devait aussi être vigilant aux tentacules qui passaient souvent très, trop, près de lui. Son instinct de survie lui permettait de se décaler à temps pour ne pas être touché. Malheureusement plus il montait, plus il avait froid et peur, plus il tremblait et plus ses précédentes blessures se faisaient ressentir. Ses prises sur les cordes se faisaient de moins en moins assurées et ses réflexes étaient de plus en plus lents.

Steve venait de dépasser le grand perroquet, la cinquième voile sur les sept du grand-mât lorsqu'il ressentit le besoin impératif de faire une pause. Sa tête lui tournait et lui faisait mal, des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux et il était épuisé. Il s'assit sur la vergue, entoura autant que possible le mât de ses bras et ferma les yeux.

Le mât trembla violemment alors qu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Steve sursauta. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le danger, tourna autour du mât et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci de quelques mètres. Le regard vissé vers le haut durant toute la manœuvre Steve put voir le Kraken frapper le mât avec la vergue sur laquelle Steve était auparavant assis. Le haut du mât se brisa et tomba au sol. Le militaire suivit le coffre des yeux et le vit tomber dans la cale. Par contre il ne vit pas la vague suivante arriver et fut entraîné par le torrent d'eau qui se déversa sur lui.

Tout tourbillonnait autour de lui. Steve luttait pour garder son air au maximum et en reprendre dès qu'il pouvait, mais il était balloté dans tous les sens. Trop rapidement ses poumons commencèrent à le brûler. La douleur fut bientôt insupportable et le marine perdit connaissance.

La douleur dans son épaule explosa. Steve revint à lui en hurlant et en buvant la tasse. Sa gorge, ses poumons, sa tête, son épaule le brûlaient de douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'un éclat de bois était fiché dans son épaule, mais au moins il était en vie et sur le navire. Il arracha le pieu avec un nouveau cri de souffrance. Des tâches noires se mirent à danser devant ses yeux et sa tête se remit à tourner, mais cette fois il parvint à lutter contre l'inconscience. Le soldat avisa le couteau abandonné d'un des pirates, coupa un morceau de voile qu'il trouva sur le pont et se fit un bandage rapide tout en évitant les débris en tous genres qui tombaient autour de lui.

Une fois son bandage de fortune terminé Steve mit le couteau à sa ceinture, traversa le plus rapidement possible le pont et descendit dans la cale. Celle-ci était à moitié immergée. Il repéra le coffre qui brillait au fond de cette dernière. Steve ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que le navire ne coule. Il prit une grande inspiration et plongea. Il se força à entrouvrir les yeux par moments pour s'orienter et finit par mettre la main sur le coffre. Il remonta à la surface. Il restait moins de vingt centimètres entre la surface de l'eau et le plafond de la cale. Steve se saisit du couteau à sa ceinture et s'en servit pour ouvrir son butin et récupérer les fragments de clé.

Une trappe apparut immédiatement au plafond. Steve la poussa et se hissa à l'intérieur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses commencent à être un petit peu compliquées pour Steve (comment ça elles l'étaient déjà avant ?).
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encouragera pour la suite.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera à nouveau avec Steve.
> 
> A bientôt


	6. Chapitre 6 : Enfermé chez un inconnu/ Alien / Main

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre :
> 
> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de l'event "Halloween" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur".
> 
> Je publie un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages qui appartiennent à la série Hawaii 5-0.
> 
> Attention Danny et Steve sont en couple dans cette fic donc si ça déranger quelqu'un merci de vous arrêter là.
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 ( u/10072748/) pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Steve se hissa à travers la trappe et la referma derrière lui. Il regarda autour de lui et ne voyant pas de danger immédiat, s'allongea sur le plancher pour reprendre son souffle. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, sa respiration était erratique, ses poumons le brûlaient toujours, mais il n'oubliait pas pour autant qu'il devait continuer. Son regard se tourna machinalement vers le minuteur.

Trois heures quinze.

Il souffla, il avait perdu trop de temps. Il lui restait quatre coffres à trouver et jusqu'à présent il avait passé plus d'une heure dans chaque monde. S'il ne se dépêchait pas il n'aurait même pas le temps de commencer à chercher le septième coffre.

Steve s'assit et sa tête tourna. Il se concentra pour faire passer le vertige et regarda autour de lui dès qu'il se sentit mieux. Il était dans un grenier vide, sans porte. Il avait beau regarder autour de lui il ne voyait rien dans cette pièce ni des objets ni un moyen de sortir. Il se leva et fit le tour du grenier pour confirmer sa première impression.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, il se demandait quoi faire devant ce vide lorsque soudain il sentit des mains le toucher, le palper même, partout. Le brun essaya immédiatement de se dérober, de trouver le propriétaire des mains, mais il ne vit rien. Il tourna sur lui-même à plusieurs reprises cherchant une silhouette, mais les mains disparurent.

Le militaire changea alors de stratégie. Il s'immobilisa et attendit. Il dut patienter un long moment avant de sentir les mains sur lui à nouveau. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas les dégager brutalement. Il avait la nausée de sentir ces mains invisibles et inconnues le découvrir de partout, même à des endroits où seul Danny avait le droit de le toucher, mais il resta stoïque et attendit le bon moment. Finalement l'opportunité qu'il attendait se présenta : une des mains se mit à explorer son avant-bras. Steve empoigna l'endroit où il supposait être le poignet appartenant à l'inconnu et sourit en sentant qu'il avait vu juste. Il serra ses doigts sur sa prise qui tentait de se dégager.

La résistance se fit de plus en plus forte. Steve mit ses deux mains pour assurer sa prise. Le bras continuait de se débattre et l'air devant le militaire se mit à clignoter. Une forme apparaissait par intermittence. Il assura sa prise et la forme finit par se stabiliser. C'était un être jaune en forme de huit. Surprit, le brun détailla l'alien devant lui. La créature avait une dizaine de petites trompettes sur le dessus de la boucle supérieure du huit, trois yeux verts flottaient à l'intérieur de celle-ci et une bouche semblait être posée à l'intérieur sur la partie inférieure de cette boucle. Huit bras et quatre jambes étaient implantés tout autour de la boucle inférieure et le coffre flottait à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Steve souffla. S'il relâchait le bras de l'extra-terrestre celui-ci allait à nouveau disparaître et ne reviendrait peut-être pas, mais en même temps il devait trouver un moyen de prendre le coffre.

"Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais j'ai besoin de ce coffre." Dit Steve en desserrant une de ses mains.

La créature le regarda en penchant sa boucle supérieure sur le côté. Il fixa le brun de ses trois yeux un instant, puis se mit à piaffer à toute vitesse. Ce fut un enchaînement enthousiaste (selon Steve) de pit, tut, zuoi et autres sons en pagaille pendant plusieurs minutes. Les bras libres et les antennes en trompettes bougeaient dans tous les sens.

Steve regarda cet être d'un œil amusé, mais ne prit pas le risque de le libérer. Quand le flot de bruits se fut calmé il avança sa main vers le coffre. Les mains jaunes vinrent s'interposer.

"J'en ai vraiment besoin." Dit Steve en espérant être compris.

L'être retira ses mains et le brun avança la sienne. Un courant électrique se forma immédiatement dans la boucle, envoyant une décharge dans la main de Steve qui glapit.

Il regarda les yeux verts qui semblaient malheureux de la situation. L'alien ne paraissait pas pouvoir l'aider. Steve souffla à nouveau. Il se prépara mentalement quelques secondes et avança de nouveau sa main.

Le courant électrique vint englober ses doigts et remonta dans son bras. Le militaire serra les dents, la douleur était supportable. Il avança jusqu'à toucher la poignée du coffre. L'intensité électrique monta d'un cran. Il retint de justesse un cri de douleur et commença à tirer sur le coffre.

En voyant qu'il ne venait pas et sachant qu'il risquait de tourner de l'œil prochainement, Steve prit le risque de lâcher le bras qu'il tenait. Il fut soulagé de voir que la créature ne disparaissait pas. Il posa sa main à la jonction des deux boucles et se servit de ce nouvel appui pour faire contrepoids.

Il se sentait mal, ses forces menaçaient de l'abandonner prochainement. Ses genoux lâchèrent et il tomba au sol. Le coffre le suivit et se délogea du corps jaune.

Le courant électrique s'arrêta soudainement et Steve tomba sur le dos. Son corps tremblait de toutes parts sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Son cœur battait trop vite et sa respiration était erratique. Le noir le happa finalement.

Il fallut de longues minutes au militaire pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits et le contrôle de son corps. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il constata que l'être jaune avait à nouveau disparut. Il s'assit, toujours tremblant légèrement et batailla quelque peu avec la serrure du coffre. Ses doigts tremblaient toujours et peinaient à se refermer sur les loquets à tirer.

Steve mit toute sa concentration sur ces petites tiges de métal à retirer et parvint finalement à s'en saisir. Il ouvrit le coffre et prit les morceaux de clé qu'il mit dans sa poche. Il se demanda brièvement par quel miracle il n'avait pas encore perdu de fragments au cours de ses aventures précédentes, mais ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Il tourna son regard vers le minuteur.

Deux heures trente.

Soulagé d'avoir récupéré un petit peu de temps au minuteur, il ne perdit pas de temps et se leva. Ses jambes tremblèrent, son pas était mal assuré, mais il ne pouvait pas gâcher de précieuses minutes à se reposer. Il traversa lentement le grenier et atteignit la porte qui était apparue dans le mur face à lui. Derrière celle-ci il découvrit des escaliers qu'il descendit en s'accrochant fermement à la rambarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un petit peu moins violent pour Steve...
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encouragera pour la suite.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera à nouveau avec Steve.
> 
> A bientôt


	7. Chapitre 7 : En pleine guerre / Berserker / Zigzaguer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre :
> 
> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de l'event "Halloween" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur".
> 
> Je publie un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages qui appartiennent à la série Hawaii 5-0.
> 
> Attention Danny et Steve sont en couple dans cette fic donc si ça déranger quelqu'un merci de vous arrêter là.
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 ( u/10072748/) pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Deux heures trente.

Steve descendit les escaliers durant de longues minutes. Il marchait doucement pour ne pas se précipiter dans la gueule du loup, mais aussi pour donner un peu de temps à son corps pour récupérer. Sa stratégie fut payante puisqu'il ne tremblait plus lorsqu'il arriva en bas des marches et qu'il avait récupéré le contrôle total de son corps. Il parvenait à nouveau à faire abstraction des douleurs qu'il ressentait même s'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme là.

Il arriva dans une grotte. Il était dans un espace rond et très sombre, une seule source de lumière éclairait l'endroit : la sortie plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il prit cette direction et avança à tâtons en espérant ne pas tomber dans un piège dissimulé par la pénombre. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la sortie, une clameur se fit entendre. Elle se fit de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il arriva à l'air libre.

Il était à flanc de falaise, seule une corniche de moins d'un mètre lui permettait de se tenir debout. L'air était frais et le fit frissonner malgré que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel. Sous ses pieds, environ cinq mètres plus bas, dans une plaine encadrée de montagnes et de sapins, se tenaient deux groupes de personnes. Malgré la distance, il comprit immédiatement qu'une bataille se préparait. Une des armées, dos à lui, était habillée d'armures. Elle semblait être équipée d'arcs, d'épées et de boucliers ; tandis que dans l'autre les hommes qui lui faisaient face étaient torses nus, recouverts de tatouages et portaient des peaux de bêtes comme capes. Certains avaient des têtes de loup ou d'ours pour couvrir leur tête. Ils portaient des haches à deux mains, des épées ou des lances. C'étaient eux qui chantaient dans une langue que Steve ne reconnaissait pas. Le chant guerrier donnait des frissons au militaire qui avait pourtant déjà connu plusieurs zones de combat. Il aurait d'ailleurs préféré ne pas avoir à y retourner.

Cependant son passé militaire se rappela vivement à lui. Il enfouit rapidement tous les sentiments qui l'assaillaient et se reconcentra sur son objectif : le coffre. Ses yeux survolèrent la scène devant lui pour trouver l'emplacement de son butin. Il fut heureux de le localiser rapidement, mais horrifié de son emplacement. Le coffre était en plein milieu de la zone de combat. Steve allait devoir zigzaguer entre les combattants pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Les chances pour qu'il soit blessé accidentellement étaient importantes. Il devait trouver un moyen de se protéger un minimum.

Le brun chercha du regard comment rejoindre la plaine et découvrit un chemin qui l'amenait à traverser la forêt. Satisfait, il l'emprunta précautionneusement tant qu'il était sur la corniche, puis en petites foulées dès que le sentier fut moins escarpé. Il sourit en découvrant une mare de boue à l'orée des bois et se roula dedans. Ca ne le protégerait pas des coups, mais ça pourrait l'aider à passer inaperçu. Il avisa aussi des bouts d'écorce qui se détachaient de leur tronc. Il s'en saisit et se les fixa dans le dos ainsi que sur le torse… ce serait toujours mieux que rien.

Discrètement, Steve s'approcha de la zone de combat. Les chants guerriers avaient cessé, remplacés par le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent, des corps qui tombent et des cris de douleur. L'odeur du sang lui monta au nez dès qu'il arriva aux abords de la plaine. C'était un carnage. Il y avait des des corps déchiquetés et des morts qui jonchaient le sol par dizaines déjà alors que le combat n'avait commencé que depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Les hommes-bêtes enfonçaient les lignes ennemies sans problème. Ils faisaient une démonstration de force et de courage impressionnante. Le gros de leur armée avait déjà dépassé le coffre et la majorité des combats se faisaient dans les lignes ennemies. Quelques groupuscules se battaient du côté où se trouvait Steve, mais il estima qu'il pouvait parvenir à les éviter.

Le Navy Seal ne réfléchit pas davantage et s'élança, recroquevillé autant qu'il le pouvait vers le corps sans vie d'un homme immense. Il s'en servit comme abris le temps de faire le point sur les déplacements des combats. Il continua ainsi, parcourant quelques mètres avant de pouvoir faire une pause derrière un cadavre. Il ne remarquait plus l'odeur ou l'horreur de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, tout ce qui lui importait était son objectif et sa propre sécurité. Il arriva sans trop de difficultés jusqu'à un mètre de sa cible. Malheureusement le coffre était à présent sous la dépouille d'un homme en armure et un combat à trois contre un se déroulait juste à côté. L'idéal pour Steve aurait été d'attendre que le groupe se déplace, sauf qu'un autre affrontement venait droit sur lui. Ces combattants bougeaient beaucoup plus vite que ceux à côté du coffre. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne trouva aucune autre cachette où s'abriter en attendant d'avoir le champ libre. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se rapprocher du coffre dont le combat semblait plutôt s'éloigner.

Steve alla rapidement se mettre derrière le soldat en armure mort, s'assurant qu'ils lui servent de rempart contre les guerriers. Lentement, il fit rouler le poids mort de facilement cent kilogrammes vers le combat pour essayer d'accéder au coffre. La tâche était laborieuse et malgré tous ses efforts pour rester vigilant sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il perdit une partie des combats des yeux. Bien mal lui en prit. Il retint de justesse un cri de douleur lorsqu'un poids tomba sur sa cheville. Steve tourna la tête et serra les dents. Celle-ci était coincée sous le corps d'un soldat en armure. Vu ce qu'il ressentait, elle ne devait pas être cassée, mais une foulure n'était pas à exclure. Heureusement pour lui, l'homme-bête qui venait de tuer ce pauvre type ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et était toujours concentré sur son combat avec deux autres guerriers en armure.

Steve se délogea douloureusement de l'emprise sur sa jambe et poussa une bonne fois pour toute le corps qui lui bloquait l'accès au coffre. Il emprunta son arme au mort et ouvrit le coffre d'un coup d'épée. A peine se fut-il saisit des fragments de clé qu'un trou s'ouvrit sous lui l'aspirant ainsi que les deux cadavres dans une chute vertigineuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon Steve recommence à en baver...
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encouragera pour la suite.
> 
> Vous retrouverez Danny et le 5-0 lors du prochain chapitre.
> 
> A bientôt


	8. Chapitre 8 : Tomber en panne de voiture / Démons / Voiture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre :
> 
> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de l'event "Halloween" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur".
> 
> Je publie un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages qui appartiennent à la série Hawaii 5-0.
> 
> Attention Danny et Steve sont en couple dans cette fic donc si ça déranger quelqu'un merci de vous arrêter là.
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 ( u/10072748/) pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Danny essayait difficilement de rassembler ses idées. Après que Chin lui ai fait comprendre que Steve aurait dû passer la nuit avec lui, il avait essayé de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises sans succès. Depuis, il fouillait sa mémoire en espérant repérer un indice qui lui permettrait de retrouver son homme au plus vite. Il culpabilisait d'avoir passé la nuit à penser que son homme le trompait alors que ce dernier avait peut-être été blessé, kidnappé ou pire encore. Ils avaient maintenant des heures de retard sur les agresseurs de Steve. Des heures qui étaient la plupart du temps précieuses pour les victimes, voire même vitales...

Kono entra dans la pièce, l'air soucieux.

"Salut Danny, viens Chin a localisé le téléphone de Steve."

Danny acquiesça et tous deux partirent prendre la voiture du blond. Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, ne réagit pas quand Kono prit le volant.

"On va le retrouver Danny, t'en fais pas." Dit la jeune femme après quinze minutes de route dans un silence pesant.

"J'espère, mais on a déjà perdu un temps précieux…" Répondit-il dans un soupir.

"On parle de Steve, le gars qui s'en sort toujours, peu importe les ennuis dans lesquels il est."

Danny la regarda qu'à moitié convaincu.

"On parle aussi du gars qui se met tout seul dans ces ennuis soixante-dix pour cent du temps." Répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire amer et agacé de la propension de son amant à attirer les problèmes.

Kono rit jaune ce qui détendit un petit peu l'atmosphère.

"C'est vrai qu'il est un vrai aimant à problèmes."

Cette dernière phrase eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Danny. Un sourire bref, mais sincère.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement après cela aux coordonnées communiquées par Chin. Une route sombre, bordée de forêt des deux côtés de la chaussée et qui slalomait énormément. Il n'y avait aucune visibilité à cet endroit et ils tombèrent quasiment sur la Camaro, garée à contre-sens sur le bas-côté. De la voiture, Danny et Kono purent constater que la voiture ne semblait pas accidentée et que la portière conducteur était ouverte. La jeune femme se gara et les deux policiers en sortirent à la recherche d'indices. Vêtus de leurs gants et de leur kit de prélèvements, ils approchèrent du véhicule abandonné.

Juste à côté de la portière ouverte se trouvaient quelques restes de vomissements qu'ils prélevèrent.

"Je ne me souviens pas que Steve ait bu au point de vomir hier soir." Dit Kono, pensive.

"Je ne pense pas non plus. Il est possible que l'autre pimbêche ait drogué son verre lorsqu'ilest venu me parlerà l'extérieur."

Kono eut un petit sourire en coin, mais elle n'ajouta rien alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

Elle se glissa dans la voiture et mit le contact.

"Il ne serait pas allé beaucoup plus loin de toute façonson réservoir d'essence est vide."

Danny fronça les sourcils.

"Ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils l'ont vidé. Steve avait fait le plein dans l'après-midi."

"Ils voulaient être sûrs qu'il s'arrête dans cette zone alors."

"En même temps c'est l'endroit idéal pour un guet apens…" Confirma Danny d'un ton amer.

"La bonne nouvelle, si je peux dire ça, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune trace de sang. Ils ont dû l'emmener." Ajouta Kono après avoir examiné la voiture et la chaussé devant elle.

Danny se mit à regarder le revêtement de la route plus en détail. Il remarqua alors des traces de pneus relativement fraîches. Il se saisit de son téléphone pour les photographier et les envoyer à Chin qu'il appela dans la foulée.

"Allô?"

"Vous avez trouvé Steve?" Demanda l'hawaiien au bout du fil.

"On a trouvé sa voiture, des vomissementset des traces de pneus."

"La thèse de l'enlèvement se renforce alors."

"Oui, je t'ai envoyé les photos des traces de pneus, vois ce que tu peux en tirer. On reste encore un petit peu sur place pour voir si on trouve d'autres choses."

"Ok, je te rappelle dès que j'ai quelque chose."

"Merci Chin."

Danny raccrocha et perdit son regard dans les arbres autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait et ça l'énervait. A moins que ce soit de n'avoir rien trouvé de tangible qui l'énervait. Il voudrait avoir déjà retrouvé Steve ou tout du moins avoir une vraie piste sur la direction où aller. Là ils n'avaient que des miettes d'indices sur ce qu'il s'était passé et rien sur ce qui avait pu arriver par la suite. De rage, il tapa dans un caillou qui alla se cogner contre une surface métallique de l'autre côté de la route. Surface métallique qui était complètement invisible à ses yeux.

"Kono ?"

La jeune femme qui continuait de faire le tour de la voiture arrêta ses recherches pour le regarder.

"Il y a quelque chose là-bas." Dit Danny en sortant son arme.

Kono l'imita et tous deux traversèrent prudemment la route. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le sous-bois. Même s'ils étaient à moins d'un mètre de la route, il faisait déjà très sombre à l'ombre des arbres et ils sortirent leurs lampes torches. Ils tombèrent très rapidement sur une voiture peinte aux couleurs de la végétation. Toujours sur leur garde, ils firent le tour du véhicule. Celui-ci était vide. Ils vérifièrent si d'hypothétiques bombes avaient été placées sur la voiture, mais ne trouvèrent rien. Ils commencèrent alors à prendre des photos de la plaque d'immatriculation, des pneus, des défauts de la carrosserie. Kono appela une équipe pour qu'elle vienne remorquer leur trouvaille jusqu'au laboratoire des forces de l'ordre pendant que Danny envoyait les photos à Chin. Kono commença ensuite à inspecter l'intérieur de la voiture pendant que le continental faisait le guet. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose dans cette forêt qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être épié. Il avait beau chercher du regard une silhouette dissimulée, il ne distinguait rien passé les premières branches. Son stress augmenta, il regarda de plus en plus nerveusement autour de lui et garda son arme en main, prête à faire feu.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Lui demanda sa collègue lorsqu'elle termina sa fouille préliminaire.

"Un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose me dérange ici."

La jeune femme prit quelques instants pour regarder autour d'elle.

"Oui, il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici. Les locaux disent qu'il y a parfois des démons dans cette forêt. Retournons sur la route, l'équipe du labo ne devrait pas tarder de toute façon."

Danny ne se sentit pas mieux une fois sorti des bois. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être épié. Il sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normal, mais en même temps Steve avait été enlevé, ce n'était pas normal. Il ne croyait pas aux créatures démoniaques, par contre il croyait aux humains malfaisants. Avait-il raison de stresser ou était-ce son inquiétude pour son homme qui le rendait parano ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors les craintes de Danny se confirment sur l'enlèvement de Steve... A-t-il aussi raison de se sentir épié ?
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encouragera pour la suite.
> 
> Vous retrouverez Steve lors des prochains chapitres.
> 
> A bientôt


	9. Chapitre 9 : Les portes de l'Enfer sont ouvertes / Anaon / Cri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre :
> 
> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de l'event "Halloween" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur".
> 
> Je publie un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages qui appartiennent à la série Hawaii 5-0.
> 
> Attention Danny et Steve sont en couple dans cette fic donc si ça déranger quelqu'un merci de vous arrêter là.
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 ( u/10072748/) pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

La chute fut douloureuse et accompagnée du bruit mat des corps en armures tombant à proximité de lui. Steve retint de justesse un cri de douleur. Il avait atterrit sur son épaule blessée. Que ce soit sa hanche, son dos, ses côtes, son bras ou sa jambe, tout lui faisait mal, mais le plus inquiétant était bien son épaule qui saignait à nouveau abondamment. Le militaire serra les dents en prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations pour éloigner la sensation de douleur, puis il avisa les corps tombés avec lui. Il tira sur un morceau de tissus qui dépassait d'une des armures et s'en servit pour refaire son bandage. Ce ne fut qu'une fois satisfait de celui-ci qu'il contrôla le minuteur.

Une heure vingt-cinq.

Il ne devait pas traîner. Le militaire regarda autour de lui et fut pris d'effroi. Il était entouré de murs, d'environ trois mètres de hauteur, constitués d'ossements humains. Le sol aussi était fait d'ossements réalisa-t-il juste après. Il était tombé au centre d'une place rectangulaire d'où partaient quatre couloirs. Il n'y avait pas de plafond au-dessus des murs, mais un ciel rouge sang avec des reflets oranges qui dansaient. Les couleurs lui firent penser à du feu. Il faisait d'ailleurs une chaleur agréable.

Steve se mit debout précautionneusement, faisant attention de ne pas trop forcer sur sa cheville douloureuse. Il regarda les quatre couloirs, aucun indice ne lui indiquait par où partir. Il fit quelques pas en boitillant pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aiguiller, quand il sentit que l'atmosphère derrière lui. Un froid glacial semblait se tenir dans son dos. Le brun se retourna et vit deux formes vaporeuses vertes sortir des corps sans vie pour flotter au-dessus d'eux. Les formes se façonnèrent jusqu'à prendre l'aspect translucide de l'enveloppe charnelle qu'elles venaient de quitter. Elles tendirent les bras vers Steve qui était comme gelé sur place.

Le vivant cria de douleur. Perdu dans la stupéfaction de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, il n'avait pas vu la main d'un des fantômes se tendre vers lui jusqu'à le toucher. La brûlure résultant de ce contact fut terrible, mais eut l'avantage de faire réagir Steve qui recula.

Les jambes des âmes finirent de se former et celles-ci s'éloignèrent de leurs corps. Dès qu'elles furent à plus de vingt centimètres de ceux-ci, tout ce qui n'était pas os fut réduit en poussière et les squelettes s'envolèrent pour aller compléter un mur.

Steve sut qu'il était en danger avant même que les fantômes ne bougent. Il partit en courant, oubliant sa cheville douloureuse pour échapper aux âmes qui le prirent en chasse presque immédiatement. Il entra dans le couloir en face de lui, celui d'où les reflets oranges du ciel s'échappaient. Le couloir tournait régulièrement et se divisait souvent. Il fallut quelques dizaines de mètres au militaire pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans un labyrinthe. Il s'arrêta après trois ou quatre croisements pour reprendre son souffle. Les âmes ne semblaient plus être derrière lui, mais Steve se doutait qu'elles risquaient de retrouver sa trace prochainement.

Il essaya de se remémorer son chemin depuis qu'il avait commencé à courir. Le couloir vers l'orange, puis à droite, encore à droite ? Non c'était un cul-de-sac. Il avait pris en face du coup, puis à droite à nouveau et il était à une intersection à présent. Steve fut soulagé, il avait instinctivement suivi la technique de la main droite. Celle-ci consistait à toujours suivre le mur de sa main droite. Si elle avait l'avantage de permettre à coup sûr de sortir du labyrinthe, elle avait l'inconvénient de potentiellement faire le tour dudit labyrinthe. Dans le cas de Steve, il n'était vraiment pas bon qu'il y passe la journée. Il regarda le minuteur.

Une heure quinze.

S'il voulait avoir du temps pour la dernière étape, il devait sortir de là et trouver le coffre en moins de trente minutes… mal engagé, mais pas défaitiste, Steve se remit en marche à un rythme soutenu. Il préférait ne pas courir pour ménager sa cheville, déjà qu'elle le lançait douloureusement avec son pas rapide. Il continua de suivre les murs sur sa droite en espérant trouver rapidement la sortie et ne pas rencontrer trop d'embûches.

Ses quinze premières minutes d'errance dans le labyrinthe furent calmes, trop calmes. Steve était un homme d'action, il n'aimait pas ces situations où rien n'arrivait alors que la logique aurait voulu l'inverse. Bien qu'il resta concentré sur son environnement, son esprit commença à se disperser après quelques minutes. L'ambiance et l'atmosphère étaient lourdes. Le militaire remarqua tout d'abord qu'il tendait à se rapprocher de l'endroit où le ciel semblait orange. Il eut même l'impression que celui-ci dansait, comme s'il était fait de flammes… Il eut aussi la sensation qu'il avait plus chaud alors qu'il s'en rapprochait. Puis son cerveau lui rappela les images qui lui avaient été montrées plusieurs heures auparavant, celles de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Étaient-ils réellement retenus prisonniers ? Si non, leurs vies étaient-elles tout de même en danger ? Que se passerait-il s'il ne parvenait pas à faire ce que ses ravisseurs attendaient de lui ? Steve était conscient de son état lamentable, il avait une cheville foulée, une épaule perforée, des côtes fragilisées, des brûlures et des ecchymoses partout sur le corps … et il n'avait pas encore fait la moitié de ce que ses geôliers voulaient de lui.

Ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite sur Danno. Il ne doutait pas que son homme soit parti à sa recherche, mais il espérait qu'il le sortirait de là avant que quelque chose de terrible n'arrive, à lui ou à sa Ohana. Aux yeux du Navy Seal, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de donner du temps au 5-0 en jouant le jeu des ravisseurs pour qu'ils ne mettent pas leurs menaces à exécution.

Il fut soudainement interrompu dans ses pensées. Le carrefour où il venait d'arriver était gardé par plusieurs créatures. A l'entrée du chemin à sa gauche se tenait un être aux jambes de chien et au corps d'un homme très musclé. Ses yeux jaunes lui donnaient un air féroce et sa mâchoire semblait elle aussi avoir prit un peu du chien. Il était dans une position défensive, clairement prêt à se battre pour ne pas laisser Steve passer. Face à Steve se trouvaient deux enfants cadavériques qui jouaient avec une boule de feu. Les visages verdâtres et les yeux vides des enfants donnèrent la nausée au militaire. Sur sa droite, le regardait avec curiosité la seule créature que Steve reconnut : une sphinge. Le bas de son corps était celui d'un lion et le haut, à partir de sa poitrine dénudée, celui d'une belle jeune femme. Elle avait de grandes ailes d'aigles, actuellement au repos, dans son dos. Steve ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Il fit un pas vers elle, elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

"Contre moi pas de combat si à ma question la bonne réponse tu trouves." Lui dit-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

"Et si je ne trouve pas la bonne réponse ?" Demanda Steve, troublé par cette sphinge. Il essayait de rassembler ses esprits et voulait être sûr d'avoir toutes les cartes en main avant de s'engager sur un chemin peut-être trompeur.

"Par eux tu devras passer,car mon chemin je scellerai."

Steve se tourna vers les gardiens des deux autres chemins. L'homme chien le regardait avec un sourire mauvais. Ses canines inférieures dépassaient légèrement au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure augmentant encore plus son aspect inquiétant. Les deux enfants avaient cessé de jouer. Chacun d'eux tenait entre ses mains une boule de feu et le regardait de ses grands yeux vides. Le militaire se sentit mal. Il regarda la sphinge à nouveau et se dit que passer par son chemin serait certainement la meilleure des possibilités.

"OK, je t'écoute, quelle est ton énigme ?"

"Sois attentif, une seule fois je la dirai." Steve acquiesça, prêt à réfléchir.

"Elle communique les vibrations qui font chanter le violon.

On la cherche par amour,

Mais on doit la rendre un jour."

La première réaction de Steve fut de se demander si dans univers précédent il avait laissé ses neurones, car seul le néant résonna dans son esprit. Il avait beau tourner ça dans tous les sens rien ne lui venait. Il savait que le temps passait et qu'il devait trouver quelque chose à dire, mais en même temps il n'avait le droit qu'à une seule réponse.

Soudain, il sentit un courant d'air froid dans son dos et la brûlure de son bras se rappela à lui. Le brun tourna la tête et vit les âmes des deux guerriers venir vers lui. Il allait mourir là pensa-t-il tout d'abord. Puis il eut une pensée pour Danny, son âme sœur et il comprit.

"C'est l'âme ! La réponse, c'est l'âme."

La sphinge lui sourit et se décala pour le laisser passer. Derrière elle, il découvrit le coffre. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit prestement. Rien ne se passa, pas de porte. Perdu, il regarda vers l'endroit où se tenait précédemment la sphinge, mais il ne découvrit qu'un mur d'ossements. En fait, il n'avait pas le choix, il était dans un cul-de-sac. Il suivit le couloir sur quelques mètres et au détour d'un couloir, sortit du labyrinthe.

La vision qui s'offrit à lui, lui coupa le souffle. Deux portes immenses, ouvertes se tenaient devant lui, au milieu d'un désert d'ossements. Il entendit des cris sortir des portes ouvertes d'où s'échappaient aussi de gigantesques flammes. Le ciel au-dessus des portes dansait des reflets oranges créés pas les feux. Derrière lui, il sentit les deux âmes des guerriers arriver, mais cette fois elles semblaient lutter contre une force invisible qui les attirait vers les portes. Les âmes passèrent à côté de lui sans même le toucher. Un long cri perçant les suivit et ne se termina qu'après que Steve les eut perdues de vue.

"Courage", se dit le militaire. "Après tout, que pourrait-il t'arriver en Enfer ?"

Il avisa le chronomètre et marcha à la suite des âmes.

Cinquante minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors à votre avis, que pourrait-il bien lui arriver en Enfer ?
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encouragera pour la suite.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera à nouveau avec Steve.
> 
> Joyeux Noël.
> 
> A bientôt


	10. Chapitre 10 : Etre à la table du Diable / Diable / Partir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre :
> 
> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de l'event "Halloween" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur".
> 
> Je publie un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages qui appartiennent à la série Hawaii 5-0.
> 
> Attention Danny et Steve sont en couple dans cette fic donc si ça déranger quelqu'un merci de vous arrêter là.
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 ( u/10072748/) pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous et bonne année 2021 !

Cinquante minutes.

Steve avançait avec appréhension sur le chemin fait d'ossements. Il avait beau savoir qu'il était dans un monde virtuel, le fait de pouvoir être blessé ou tué dans celui-ci ou de se retrouver en Enfer l'angoissait. De chaque côté du chemin s'élevaient d'immenses colonnes de flammes et des cris de souffrance circulaient au-dessus de lui. Le militaire avait très envie de partir de là. Peu lui importait où il irait ensuite tant qu'il quittait cet endroit.

Il marcha pendant cinq grosses minutes avant que n'apparaisse un tunnel devant lui. Sur ses gardes, il pénétra à l'intérieur. Des torches éclairaient sa route. Le chemin se transforma en un escalier en colimaçon et Steve descendit une vingtaine de marches avant d'arriver dans une vaste salle. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient faits d'ossements. Une immense cheminée sur sa gauche éclairait et chauffait la pièce. Au milieu de la pièce était dressée une table pour deux. Dix convives auraient certainement pu tenir autour de celle-ci. Curieusement les couverts n'avaient pas été dressés aux extrémités les plus éloignées mais face à face, au milieu du grand côté du rectangle.

Steve s'approcha et de la nourriture apparut.

"Tu dois être affamé." Dit une voix grave et suave derrière le militaire qui sursauta.

Lorsqu'il se retourna il découvrit un homme très séduisant dans un magnifique costume Armani. Steve se douta qu'il pouvait séduire qui il voulait et espéra ne pas être le prochain sur sa liste.

"Vous êtes ?" Demanda-t-il sur la défensive, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

"Le Diable, Lucifer, Belzébuth… Enfin, peu importe le nom que tu choisis d'utiliser, tu as compris l'idée." Répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. "Cependant, ce qui est important maintenant ce n'est pas mon nom, mais ce qui est dans ta poche. Tu dois réussir à assembler tous les morceaux que tu as récupérés pour former une clé dans les quarante minutes qu'il te reste. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais juste m'asseoir là et attendre que tu aies fini, nous discuterons après."

Durant toute la réponse du Diable, le visage de Steve était resté impassible, mais à l'intérieur de lui c'était le chaos. Il s'était senti très attiré par Lucifer dès que celui-ci lui avait souri, mais en même temps, il avait très envie d'aller manger. Il essayait aussi de garder Danny dans un coin de sa tête pour résister au charismatique mâle face à lui et il ne devait pas oublier son objectif. Il suivit le Diable du regard alors que celui-ci faisait le tour de la table, retirait sa veste de costume, la pliait sur le dossier d'une chaise avec attention et s'installait face à une assiette. Lucifer planta sa fourchette dans une saucisse et l'amena à sa bouche comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'eut jamais mangée. L'espace d'un court instant Steve imagina autre chose se glisser entre les lèvres pulpeuses, mais il se reprit rapidement et s'avança vers la table où il déposa les morceaux de clé.

Le militaire s'évertua à se concentrer sur son puzzle, mais l'odeur de la nourriture qui lui rappelait à quel point il avait faim et les gémissements de volupté du Diable à chaque bouchée qu'il prenait, le perturbaient énormément. Finalement l'ensemble de la clé se désintégra alors qu'il ne lui restait que deux morceaux à assembler.

"Non !" Cria Steve en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas réussi dans le temps imparti.

Il leva son regard vers le Diable qui le regardait à la fois avec un sourire sadique et un regard sensuel. Steve fut terrorisé par ce mélange autant que par son envie d'aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de Lucifer pour l'embrasser.

"Mange un peu, tu as quelques minutes de répit." Lui proposa le Diable.

Le militaire hésita une seconde, mais il se dit qu'à choisir il préférait mourir plutôt que de voir l'un de ses proches périr, et puis ça lui faisait du bien de céder à une de ses envies.

Le sourire du Diable s'agrandit.

Steve mangeait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un buzzer apparut au milieu de la table et un écran blanc s'alluma sur l'un des murs.

"Je te laisse le privilège d'appuyer quand tu es prêt."

Le militaire n'était pas prêt, mais il sentit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il appuya et constata que l'écran n'était pas blanc, mais se composait d'une succession d'images tournant à toute vitesse, puis de moins en moins vite. Il put bientôt reconnaître les photos qui lui avaient été montrées plus tôt : Chin, Danny, Kono, Grace, Lou, Adam, et Kamekona. Avec horreur il comprit que celui dont la photo se figerait serait la cible de ses ravisseurs. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'éviter.

"Non, tu ne peux pas l'éviter," rit le Diable, "mais tu peux peut-être l'influencer, on verra."

Steve le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de tourner de tourner les yeux de nouveau sur l'écran. Les photos bougeaient très lentement à présent. Celle de Kamekona mit un temps très long à laisser sa place à celle de Chin. Celle-ci mit tellement de temps à bouger que Steve crut un instant qu'elle s'était arrêtée, mais non. Tout s'immobilisa sur la photo de Danny.

"NON !" Hurla Steve alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur s'émiettait en petits morceaux. "Pas Danny, pitié." Demanda le militaire en se rappelant les paroles du Diable. Il tourna son regard sur le trop bel homme qui ne lui faisait plus aucun effet à ce moment-là.

Celui-ci eut un sourire satisfait et lui adressa un signe de texte en direction de l'écran. La photo avait changé. C'était celle de Kono. Une cible de viseur était dessinée sur elle. Un coup de feu retentit de nulle part et un trou apparut au milieu de la poitrine de la jeune. Les bords de la photo s'enflammèrent et elle se consuma.

"Il s'agira de faire mieux pour la suite si tu ne veux pas libérer une autre âme de son corps." Lui dit le Diable avec un ton désinvolte.

Steve le regarda, mais il était en état de choc, son cerveau ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"En attendant ta prochaine épreuve, reprends des forces."

Steve n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Tout se fit noir autour de lui et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? (Ne me tapez pas !)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encouragera pour la suite.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera à nouveau avec Steve, mais dans le suivant (le 12) vous retrouverez le 5-0.
> 
> Bonne année 2021 !
> 
> A bientôt


	11. Chapitre 11 : Se réveiller amnésique dans une salle remplie de morts / Spectre / Bruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre :
> 
> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de l'event "Halloween" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur".
> 
> Je publie un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages qui appartiennent à la série Hawaii 5-0.
> 
> Attention Danny et Steve sont en couple dans cette fic donc si ça déranger quelqu'un merci de vous arrêter là.
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 ( u/10072748/) pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Un bruit étrange ramena Steve à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Le militaire se concentra dessus, des voix, des murmures… Où était-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses souvenirs. Les voix se firent de plus en plus fortes, elles l'appelaient.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une salle qui ressemblait à la salle d'interrogatoire du 5-0, sauf qu'elle était remplie de spectres. Le militaire eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il était encerclé. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tous ces morts l'appelaient-ils ?

"Tu ne nous reconnais pas Mcgarrett ?" Lui dit une voix plus forte que les autres.

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Un spectre vint alors face à lui. Son visage était vert translucide, ses yeux fous semblaient sortir de leurs orbites, ses lèvres formaient une étrange grimace et sa "peau" semblait être en partie désagrégée.

"Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? Pourtant mon visage devrait être marqué au fer rouge dans tes souvenirs. Après tout, c'est parce que tu m'as tué que ton père est mort." Lui dit le spectre d'une voix stridente.

"Hesse ?" Demanda Steve qui commençait à rassembler le puzzle de sa mémoire.

Des brides de souvenirs lui revenaient dans le désordre : la mort de son père, la formation du 5-0, Danny, Grace, sa nouvelle vie, leurs enquêtes…

"Tu te souviens maintenant ? Sais-tu quel est le point commun entre toutes les âmes qui sont ici ?"

Steve regarda plus attentivement les visages plus ou moins décomposés. Ils étaient si nombreux, une centaine peut-être. Certains lui rappelaient quelque chose, une enquête, d'autres rien du tout.

"Tu nous as tous tué !" Cria Hesse dans un rire fou.

Le spectre vola à toute vitesse en arrière, se saisit d'une autre âme et l'amena devant Steve. Le militaire mit la main devant sa bouche et recula. Tous ses souvenirs des dernières heures revinrent d'un coup : son enlèvement, le jeu sadique auquel ses ravisseurs le forçaient à participer, le Diable, la fin du temps, Danny, Kono. Kono sur qui ils avaient tiré parce qu'il avait demandé à ce que Danny soit épargné, Kono qui ne méritait pas de mourir, Kono qui était morte par sa faute. Il tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux et regarda la jeune femme.

"Pardon Kono, j'aurais dû faire mieux." Dit-il les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler.

"Pardon ? C'est ce que tudiras à Adam quand tu lui expliqueras tu as choisi de me tuer à la place de Danny ? Ou à Chin ? Ou à mes parents ?"

Steve ne savait pas quoi dire, il était blessé par les propos de son amie. Des propos qui lui semblaient criants de vérité. Il se sentait coupable de la mort de l'hawaïenne. S'il avait été plus efficace, il aurait pu la sauver. Il baissa les yeux, coupable. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi à l'état de spectre.

"Tu vas te bouger maintenant et sauver les autres McGarrett ! " Lui dit le spectre d'une voix autoritaire. "BOUGE !" Cria-t-elle alors qu'il ne réagissait pas.

Steve releva la tête et constata que les spectres étaient en train de se brouiller. Kono aussi disparaissait.

"Je suis désolé Kono." Murmura-t-il en la voyant s'effacer.

"Sauve les autres." Lui répondit une brise d'air alors qu'il était seul dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'il repéra une porte au fond de la salle. Il se leva et marcha vers elle, remarquant subitement qu'il portait une attelle à sa cheville blessée. Il leva la main pour la poser sur son épaule perforée et baissa les yeux. Il avait un bandage propre sur sa blessure et il était torse nu. Il réalisa en même temps qu'il ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur.

"Que m'ont-ils fait ?" Se demanda Steve, inquiet.

"Ils vous ont simplement soigné pour que vous puissiez continuer votre mission." Répondit la voix de Lucifer alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte.

Le Diable caressa du regard, avec un appétit non dissimulé, le corps exposé du militaire.

"A ce que je vois, ils ont oublié de vous rendre votre t-shirt. Permettez que je vous offre ma chemise." Ajouta-t-il en déboutonnant sa chemise blanche.

La bouche de Steve s'assécha en découvrant le torse très bien fait de Lucifer, mais il se garda bien d'esquisser le moindre geste ou d'avoir la moindre pensée. Il lui semblait que le roi des Enfers avait la faculté de lire en lui. Le Diable lui sourit et l'aida à s'habiller, lui boutonnant adroitement le vêtement.

"Vous avez le droit de toucher si vous le voulez… "

"Arrêtez ça." Grogna Steve en reculant d'un pas.

Lucifer lui sourit et l'invita à le suivre hors de la pièce. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle des coffres. Tout au fond s'élevait une porte blindée immense.

"Il faut sept clés pour l'ouvrir. Et forcément il les faut dans l'ordre. Autrement dit, avec la première clé disparue, c'est l'ensemble de la porte qui est bloquée. Donc… je devrais… tuer tous tes amis puisque tu as échoué."

Steve se figea d'effroi. Il espérait que Lucifer avait prévu une suite à son discours, car il ne pouvait pas imaginer le voir mettre sa menace à exécution.

"Mais comme ils t'ont bien retapé et que tu as maintenant mesuré l'importance de respecter les délais, je vais t'accorder une seconde faveur."

"Seconde ?" Demanda Steve, pas certain d'aimer devoir des faveurs au Diable.

"La première était de laisser une chance à Danny."

Le militaire pinça les lèvres, il n'aimait pas ça; ni le ton utilisé par le Diable pour prononcer le prénom de son amant, ni le fait de lui devoir quoique ce soit.

"Je disais donc, je vais t'accorder une seconde faveur. J'ai négocié avec le maître des clés qui a accepté de restituer la clé et les deux fragments qu'il te restait à assembler pour dix minutes. Sois tu parviens à assembler cette clé en dix minutes et tu pars à la recherche des morceaux de la suivante, sois tu n'y parviens pas et ils sont tous morts."

Un présentoir apparut devant Steve dès qu'il eut acquiescé. La menace de mort imminente sur ses proches l'aida à se concentrer. Contrairement à quelques heures auparavant rien, pas même Lucifer ne pouvait le déconcentrer. Il n'avait plus que deux pièces à mettre… Il prit une bonne minute pour les observer. Il retira finalement une pièce déjà assemblée, glissa une des deux autres à sa place et sourit. Les deux pièces qu'il lui restait se rejoignaient parfaitement pour ne former qu'un seul morceau qui entrait exactement là où Steve le voulait. Dès qu'il eut mit tous les fragments ensemble, la clé brilla et les morceaux se soudèrent les uns aux autres.

"Bravo, veux-tu bien mettre la clé dans la serrure ?"

Steve s'exécuta. Il tourna la clé et les verrous s'ouvrirent. Un courant d'air d'une force extrême se mit à souffler et le militaire fut aspiré à travers la porte.

"J'espère te revoir." Entendit-il le Diable dire avant que tout ne se brouille autour de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encouragera pour la suite.
> 
> Vous retrouverez le 5-0 dans le prochain chapitre.
> 
> A bientôt


	12. Chapitre 12 : Tué sous « mes » yeux / Sirène / Sang

Danny et Kono accueillirent les voitures de la police scientifique et les voitures de renfort sur le bord de la route. Les deux membres du 5-0 montrèrent les deux voitures à examiner et expliquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un enlèvement et qu'il leur fallait les résultats au plus vite.

Le continental était très nerveux. Quelque chose à cet endroit l'angoissait. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être observé, mais il ne croyait pas aux histoires de démons dont Kono lui avait parlé. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait une personne en chair et en os qui les surveillait. Danny marchait de long en large, il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour s'occuper, pour canaliser son stress. Il fut donc soulagé d'entendre son téléphone sonner. Il fit signe à Kono de venir à ses côtés pour qu'elle puisse aussi entendre la conversation.

"Salut tonton ! Je suis avec Chin. Euh… on va retrouver Steve, j'en suis sûr, d'accord ?" L'hawaïenne posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Danny qui n'avait qu'une envie : crier sur son neveu. Il se retint.

"Et si tu me disais ce que tu as trouvé ?" Demanda Danny avec toute la patience dont il était capable à ce moment-là.

"Mmh oui. Alors les traces de pneu appartiennent à un 4x4, définitivement pas à la voiture que vous avez retrouvée. C'est probablement une Ford. Voilà pour les traces."

"Et pour la voiture retrouvée ?"Demanda Danny en espérant que ça leur apprendrait plus de choses.

"C'est une voiture de 1984, une modèle de collection, une Plymouth Fury. Ce qui est intéressant c'est que celle-ci n'appartient à personne. Le magasin déclare l'avoir sortie de leurs locaux en 1990, mais ils n'ont aucune trace de la personne qui l'a emporté ou de l'endroit où elle a pu aller. La plaque d'immatriculation n'est enregistrée nulle part, il n'y a même aucune trace dans nos archives que cette plaque ait un jour été attribuée."

Danny souffla, frustré et agacé.

"Ok, on n'a pas grand chose quoi. On finit avec l'équipe du labo ici et on file chez Steve."

"Lou vient de partir pour aller chez Steve. Vous n'aurez qu'à…"

L'esprit de Danny se déconnecta de la conversation. Son regard avait été attiré par un point rouge sur le décolleté de Kono. Un point qui grandissait.

"Kono !" Cria-t-il en attrapant la jeune femme qui perdit connaissance. Il l'allongea au sol et confirma ce qu'il redoutait. Elle venait de recevoir une balle. Sans perdre un instant, Danny posa son téléphone au sol, retira sa chemise et le mit sur la plaie. Il appuya de toutes ses forces pour faire compression.

"Tireur ! Chin il nous faut une ambulance en urgence !" Cria Danny, paniqué à son téléphone.

"Que se passe-t-il Danny ?" Demanda la voix tout autant paniquée de l'hawaïen.

"Kono s'est fait tirer dessus. Une ambulance vite."

Danny était totalement affolé par la tournure des événements, la peur de voir sa collègue et amie mourir dans ses bras, mais dans le même temps l'adrénaline de la situation l'aidait à ne pas paniquer, ses réflexes de flic reprenant le dessus sur ses émotions. Il était soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres coups de feu tirés. Lui-même était particulièrement exposé et faisait une cible facile, parfaitement immobile tel qu'il était pour comprimer la blessure de Kono.

"Trouvez-moi ce tireur !" Hurla Danny aux équipes autour de lui. "Chin dis-moi que l'ambulance est en route." Demanda-t-il ensuite à son téléphone.

"Elle sera là dans quelques minutes. Dis-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir."

La voix de Chin était blanche et Danny comprenait pourquoi sans soucis. L'hawaïen assistait par téléphone, impuissant à l'agonie de sa cousine.

"Je fais tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Je vous rappelle dès que je sais dans quel hôpital on va."

"OK."

Danny fut soulagé que Chin raccroche, il devait se concentrer sur Kono.

"Hey, Kono, ne nous lâche pas, on a besoin de toi, tu entends ? Adam a besoin de toi, Chin a besoin de toi. Tout le 5-0 a besoin de toi alors accroche-toi. Accroche-toi." Lui dit-il sans espoir de réponses, la jeune femme était inconsciente. Il continua de lui parler, vérifiant que sa respiration, bien que faible, reste présente. Malgré la douleur qui commença à monter dans ses bras, il ne relâcha pas sa prise sur le torse de la jeune femme avant que les ambulanciers n'arrivent.

Danny leur demanda à quel hôpital ils allaient avant de donner des ordres aux policiers sur place. Il prit les contacts du responsable d'équipe puis monta dans sa voiture. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kono avait été la seule victime. Pourquoi avoir tiré sur elle et que sur elle ? Alors qu'il conduisait à toute allure vers l'hôpital il rappela Chin.

"Alors ?"

"Ils l'emmènent au Queen's medical center. Je suis en route."

"OK, je préviens Adam et Lou, on te rejoint là-bas."

Danny se plongea dans ses pensées pour le reste du trajet. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Y avait-il un lien entre l'enlèvement de Steve et le tir sur Kono ? Si oui, lequel ? Si non… mener deux enquêtes en même temps avec la moitié de l'équipe en moins lui semblait presque impossible et prioriser l'une des deux ne lui plaisait pas. Steve était toujours sa priorité, mais Kono était aux portes de la mort. Il avait même encore son sang sur les mains, bordel !

Le continental se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il prit l'un de ses t-shirts de rechange qui était resté dans son coffre, suite à un week-end camping avec Grace et entra dans l'hôpital. Il se rendit directement à l'accueil.

"Vous allez bien monsieur ?" Lui demanda l'agent d'accueil en regardant ses mains.

"Oui, ce n'est pas le mien. Je viens pour ma partenaire Kono Kalakaua de l'unité du 5-0. Elle vient d'arriver en urgence." Il sortit son badge pour encourager la jeune femme à lui donner les informations qu'il souhaitait et lui fit un sourire triste.

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur quelques secondes avant de regarder à nouveau vers lui.

"Elle est au bloc opératoire. Monter à l'étage sept, aile cinq, salle d'attente huit. Le médecin viendra vous voir dès que possible."

"Merci." Dit Danny en partant, mais il fit demi-tour. "Euh, le reste de notre équipe et son mari devraient arriver très bientôt."

"Je leur dirai où vous trouver." Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Danny lui adressa un signe de tête et se détourna, mais elle le rappela. "Passez aux toilettes vous laver les mains avant d'emprunterles ascenseurs s'il vous plaît."

Danny eut un petit rire amer, mais acquiesça. Il se lava le sang de ses mains puis se rendit, non sans difficultés pour s'orienter dans ce labyrinthe, dans la salle d'attente indiquée. Une fois là-bas, il envoya un texto à Chin pour lui indiquer où le retrouver. Puis l'attente commença.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euh... Je dois partir me cacher ?
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encouragera pour la suite, il ne me reste que quelques chapitres à écrire !
> 
> Vous retrouverez Steve dans le prochain chapitre.
> 
> A bientôt


	13. Chapitre 13 : La fêtes des fantômes affamés / Fantôme / Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre :
> 
> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de l'event "Halloween" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur".
> 
> Je publie un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages qui appartiennent à la série Hawaii 5-0.
> 
> Attention Danny et Steve sont en couple dans cette fic donc si ça déranger quelqu'un merci de vous arrêter là.
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 ( u/10072748/) pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 13 : La fêtes des fantômes affamés / Fantôme / Lune

Sept heures.

Steve arriva dans une ruelle vide. Les maisons étaient basses, leurs toits dépassaient largement des murs offrant un abri à la pluie. L'atmosphère était lourde. L'air était saturé d'humidité, mais Steve savait que ce n'était pas à cause de la pluie. Au contraire, celle-ci apportait un petit peu de fraîcheur. Steve longea un mur pour sortir de la ruelle et arriva dans une rue plus large. La lune se devinait derrière les nuages et donnait au paysage un air de film d'horreur. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, mais de nombreux bâtons d'encens étaient plantés dans des petits pots devant les portes des maisons. Aux côtés de ceux-ci, de grandes flammes éclairaient de petits présentoirs sur lesquels une grande quantité de nourriture était mise à disposition.

Le militaire sut avec ces indices qu'il était en Asie, durant la fête des fantômes affamés. Il ne devait surtout pas toucher aux offrandes, sinon il risquait de déclencher la colère des esprits errants. Les caractères dessinés sur les murs lui confirmèrent qu'il était dans une zone où le mandarin était parlé, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Peut-être que les écriteaux lui indiqueraient la direction à prendre. Il les lut rapidement et décida d'aller vers le temple. Il partit en petites foulées pour ne pas perdre de temps. Pendant qu'il courait il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, que ce soit à la cheville ou à l'épaule. Ce constat lui fit froid dans le dos. Ce n'était pas normal. Vu l'ampleur de ses blessures, il devrait les sentir. L'idée qu'il avait dû être drogué revint flirter dans sa tête… et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout comme idée. Cela voulait dire que si jamais il devait à nouveau se battre, il ne sentirait pas une blessure éventuelle, il pourrait donc l'aggraver sans le vouloir, voir même se tuer… Ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

Il arriva devant le temple. Celui-ci était tout petit, mais ne déméritait pas avec ses colonnes sculptées, ses lions qui gardaient l'entrée et ses murs aux couleurs vives qui racontaient une partie des croyances taoïstes. Un moine à l'allure étrange, la tête recouverte d'une capuche, vint l'accueillir.

"Que fais-tu ici étranger ?" Lui demanda-t-il en mandarin d'une voix enrouée.

"Je cherche un petit coffre en bois contenant un fragment de clé." Répondit-il en mandarin lui aussi.

"Pourquoi devrais-je te le donner ?"

"Il me permettra de sauver la vie de mes amis."

"Mais bien plus de vies seront mises en danger si tu arrives à ouvrir toutes les serrures. Je ne peux pas te le donner, passe ton chemin." Conclut le moine en se détournant.

"Je n'ai pas le choix, il me le faut." Dit Steve en faisant quelques pas vers le moine.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur. Le moine le frappa d'un coup de pied si violent que Steve fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

"Je t'ai dit non." Dit d'une voix autoritaire l'asiatique sans même se retourner.

"Je n'ai pas le choix." Répondit l'américain d'une voix faible alors qu'il peinait à reprendre sa respiration.

"L'un de nous deux devra donc mourir."

Steve souffla, il s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça, mais il aurait préféré l'éviter. Il se mit en garde et grimaça en voyant son adversaire sortir un Katana de ses tuniques. Le moine attaqua. Steve évita la lame et asséna un coup de poing à l'attaquant. Sa capuche glissa, découvrant une tête de sanglier sur un corps humain. Le militaire jura. Combattre une créature légendaire, il n'était plus à ça près de toute façon.

Steve évita un nouveau coup de sabre en se cambrant en arrière, mais la balayette qui suivit le mit au sol. Son souffle se coupa, mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Pas vraiment disposé à s'en soucier sur le moment, il se remit en mouvement immédiatement et envoya ses deux pieds dans les parties intimes de son adversaire. Celui-ci grogna en se pliant en deux. Le Navy Seal se remit sur ses jambes et enchaîna plusieurs coups de pieds latéraux qui atteignirent la créature, lui faisant même lâcher son katana. Steve partit en roulade pour récupérer l'arme au sol, mais il fut coupé en plein élan. Son adversaire venait de lui sauter dessus et pesait sur lui de tout son poids, les deux mains autour de son cou. Le militaire se mit à suffoquer. Il tentait de faire lâcher prise à son adversaire en tirant sur ses doigts ou en essayant de le toucher au visage. L'air commençait à vraiment lui manquer. Il changea de technique et donna des coups de coude à l'aveugle dans son dos. L'un d'eux toucha sa cible qui desserra suffisamment sa prise pour que Steve puisse reprendre un petit peu d'air. Le militaire redonna plusieurs coups avec plus de force et put finalement se glisser légèrement hors de la prise du moine. Celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire et lui donna un coup violent sur la tête qui fit voir des étoiles au brun. Sonné, mais ne ressentant toujours aucune douleur, Steve réussit à se saisir des mains qui voulaient l'étrangler à nouveau avant qu'elles ne se referment sur son cou. Un combat de force pur débuta entre les deux adversaires. Steve sentit qu'il ne faisait pas le poids sur ce terrain là et chercha une échappatoire du regard. Ses yeux avisèrent le katana à quelques centimètres de lui. Il rua avec force pour faire bouger leurs deux corps vers l'arme. C'était dangereux et il le savait, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives. Heureusement pour lui, son plan fonctionna. Il se trouva à distance de bras de l'arme. Il rua une seconde fois pour déstabiliser son adversaire puis lâcha sa main droite. Celle-ci vint immédiatement se fermer autour de la gorge de Steve et serra fort. Le militaire tendit son bras et attrapa le katana. Il dut ensuite faire un effort de concentration pour lutter contre la privation d'air et planter l'arme dans le flanc de la créature. Celle-ci lâcha immédiatement sa prise sur lui pour essayer de se saisir de l'arme, mais Steve fut plus réactif. Il retira le katana du corps du moine, pivota pour se mettre sur le dos et lui enfonça la pointe dans le cœur alors que son adversaire venait sur lui. Le corps de la créature s'avachit sur le sabre, elle était morte.

Steve pivota pour laisser le corps sur la chaussée et se releva prestement. Il se sentait un peu perdu, mais n'avait mal nulle part. Il espéra ne pas s'être blessé durant le combat, récupéra le sabre et entra dans le temple. Il trouva sans soucis le coffre devant une grande statue de Bouddha et l'ouvrit d'un coup de katana. Il mit les fragments de clé dans sa poche et fut surpris de ne pas voir de porte apparaître. Un peu déstabilisé, il retourna dans la rue en espérant la trouver, mais il n'y avait rien.

Il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui lorsque ses yeux furent attirés par une inscription lumineuse qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. "Par ici." Il se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence et suivit, en titubant, la direction indiquée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> J'espère que ce petit tour vers chez moi vous a plu, même si la fête des fantômes affamés est passée depuis longtemps (c'était entre mi-août et mi-septembre en 2020).
> 
> Vous resterez en Asie avec Steve dans le prochain chapitre ;-)
> 
> J'ai enfin fini d'écrire cette fic, elle est maintenant en cours de correction.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir.
> 
> A bientôt


	14. Chapitre 14 : Cuisine très spéciale / Sorcière / Doigts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre :
> 
> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de l'event "Halloween" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur".
> 
> Je publie un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages qui appartiennent à la série Hawaii 5-0.
> 
> Attention Danny et Steve sont en couple dans cette fic donc si ça déranger quelqu'un merci de vous arrêter là.
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 ( u/10072748/) pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Steve suivit les panneaux au pas de course pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Il profita de ces instants pour s'analyser. Il ne ressentait aucune fatigue, aucune douleur suite à son duel alors qu'il aurait dû. Il avait rapidement vérifié qu'il ne saignait pas et qu'aucun os n'avait pris de forme bizarre, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus.

Il quitta la grande avenue pour slalomer dans des rues de plus en plus étriquées et sombres. A l'exception des panneaux, tout était éteint. Il suivit donc ces guides lumineux jusqu'à une petite bicoque éclairée de nombreuses lanternes. Au dessus de la porte était écrit en mandarin "c'est ici". Steve jeta un coup d'œil au chronomètre.

Cinq heures cinquante-cinq.

Il n'était pas en retard, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter. Il entra. A l'intérieur il y avait une femme d'un âge indéfini. Sa peau était tellement ridée qu'il en devenait difficile de voir ses yeux bridés. Son nez était crochu et son sourire édenté. Ses cheveux longs et fins ressemblaient à des fils d'araignée. Elle était petite, menue, voûtée et avait les articulations des doigts noueuses et de longs ongles crochus. En fait, ce dit Steve, elle ressemblait à une sorcière.

"Vous avez vaincu le démon." Lui dit-elle dans un mandarin difficilement compréhensible pour l'américain.

"Oui." Lui répondit-il en dans la même langue.

"Vous parlez, c'est bien. Pour avoir mon coffre, vous allez devoir manger les sept plats que j'ai préparé."

Steve se demanda rapidement s'il ne devrait pas se méfier, mettre du poison dans la nourriture n'était pas difficile.

"Ne vous en faites pas, ça arrangera mes affaires que vous parveniez à ouvrir les portes. Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner."

Le militaire n'apprécia pas d'avoir à nouveau l'impression d'être en face de quelqu'un qui pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il se garda bien par conséquent de se faire la moindre réflexion.

"Assis." Dit la femme en lui posant, sur une vieille table de bois, une assiette clochée.

Elle déposa ensuite une paire de baguettes en bois et une cuillère en porcelaine à côté de l'assiette. D'un signe de tête, elle fit comprendre à Steve qu'il pouvait soulever la cloche et commencer à manger. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seule seconde et s'exécuta. Il découvrit un scorpion noir grillé dans une sauce rouge.

"Tout se mange ?" préféra-t-il demander avant de commencer à manger.

"Oui."

Il s'y attendait. Il prit le scorpion entre ses baguettes et croqua une pince. Le plat avait principalement le goût de la sauce nuoc-mam et du piment. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs très relevée, même pour l'hawaïen qui sentit que ça lui brûlait la gorge, mais il se força à continuer de manger. Il fit abstraction de ce qu'il ingurgitait et se força à avaler le plus rapidement possible. Il n'avait que cinq minutes pour manger chaque plat s'il ne voulait pas entamer l'heure suivante.

Steve réussit à avaler le scorpion en moins de cinq minutes et espéra que le plat suivant lui passerait un peu la brûlure qu'il ressentait dans la gorge.

Dans l'assiette suivante, il découvrit quatre demi-œufs. La partie habituellement blanche était marron-orangée et la partie jaune était devenue verdâtre. Une forte odeur de souffre s'échappait du plat. Steve avait déjà mangé des œufs de cent ans et ne se formalisa pas de l'odeur. Au contraire il les mangea avec plaisir en quatre bouchées et sentit la brûlure dans sa gorge s'apaiser.

Un œuf avec sa coquille arriva ensuite accompagné d'un verre, de vinaigre à l'odeur. La coquille avait été cassée et laissait deviner un embryon de canne certainement à l'intérieur. Steve n'avait jamais goûté à ce plat, mais il en avait déjà entendu parler. Il ne réfléchit pas et mit tout l'intérieur de l'œuf dans sa bouche. il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il mangeait. Le goût de vinaigre pimenté prenait le pas sur le reste, ce qui n'était pas plus mal selon lui. Il eut un peu plus de difficultés avec ce plat et dépassa les cinq minutes pour réussir à l'avaler, mais comme il avait fait plus vite sur les deux précédents il était toujours dans les temps. Une fois qu'il eut fini il avisa le verre et se douta qu'il n'avait pas été là pour décorer. Il le but d'une seule traite en faisant la grimace, le vinaigre n'était vraiment pas la meilleure des boissons.

Arriva ensuite une soupe avec un serpent déchiqueté à l'intérieur. Le militaire réprima un frisson en découvrant l'animal sans pouvoir l'identifier. Il savait qu'il pouvait être dangereux de manger certains serpents mal préparés, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quel spécimen, il avait dans son assiette. Il préféra ne pas trop y réfléchir et plongea sa cuillère dans le bouillon. Celui-ci sentait principalement le poivre alors que le serpent avait un goût qui se rapprochait de celui du poulet. Facilité par le goût, pas trop étrange du plat, Steve fit abstraction de ce qu'il mangeait et parvint à terminer dans les temps.

L'assiette suivante contenait ce qui semblait être de gros haricots blancs, même si vu l'odeur proche de celle du foie de volaille, Steve se douta que ça n'en était pas.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-il avant d'en mettre dans sa bouche.

La sorcière le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et attendit qu'il ait bien mâché sa bouchée pour lui répondre.

"Les balles du coq."

L'américain faillit tout recracher de surprise, mais il s'abstient, ne voulant pas risquer de perdre la clé pour une bêtise de ce genre. Il avala difficilement la première bouchée et hésita avant d'en reprendre une autre. Le plat avait vraiment le goût fort des abats ce qui, ajouté à l'aspect psychologique, n'aidait pas à le faire passer. il mit un peu plus des cinq minutes pour finir et espéra que les deux plats restants ne seraient pas trop difficiles à manger… D'autant plus qu'il commençait à ne plus avoir faim.

Lorsque la femme arriva avec le plat suivant elle lui dit directement ce que c'était :

"Le pénis du mouton."

Le long morceau de chair avait été enroulé autour d'un steak et grillé. Il avait une forte odeur d'andouillette. Ce n'était pas l'odeur que Steve préférait et l'idée de manger cette partie d'un animal ne lui disait vraiment rien, mais il se força. Il fit abstraction de ce qu'il se passait dans sa bouche, cessa de respirer pendant qu'il mâchait et avala le tout en trois bouchées.

Plus qu'un se dit-il alors qu'une odeur d'œuf pourri arrivait jusqu'à lui. La femme lui apporta des gants en plastique en même temps que son assiette. Steve connaissait le fruit jaune à l'aspect beurré qu'elle venait de déposé devant lui : le durian. Ce fruit était connu pour dégoûter les occidentaux et ravir les asiatiques. Lui n'en avait pas un souvenir particulier, simplement que le goût était moins prononcé que l'odeur. Il mit donc les gants et commença à manger sans hésitation. Le plus dur fut en fait de finir le fruit. Un entier, pour une seule personne, était en effet beaucoup.

Il regarda le chronomètre lorsqu'il eut fini.

Cinq heures deux.

La femme lui ramena le coffre. Steve l'ouvrit sans difficulté, mit les morceaux dans sa poche et sentit sa chaise basculer en arrière, comme si le sol s'était soudainement dissipé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> Fin du petit tour par chez moi, même si ces plats ne sont pas typique du pays où je vis, ils sont tous consommés en Asie.
> 
> Retour à Hawaï avec Danny dans le prochain chapitre !
> 
> J'ai enfin fini d'écrire cette fic, elle est maintenant en cours de correction.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir.
> 
> A bientôt


	15. Chapitre 15 : Quelqu'un dans l'entourage du personnage se comporte bizarrement / La Mort / Peur

Danny entra dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital avec quatre cafés à la main et soupira en voyant les trois hommes présents. Ils étaient tous là depuis plusieurs heures et n'en pouvaient plus de cette attente. Kono était au bloc depuis son admission aux urgences et personne n'avait pu les renseigner sur son état. De cette attente, ils déduisaient deux choses : ce n'était pas gagné pour la sauver, mais ce n'était pas perdu non plus.

Danny fit le tour de la pièce pour distribuer les cafés. Adam était assis, la tête dans les mains, tapant nerveusement du pied. Il se redressa légèrement lorsque Danny lui tapota l'épaule pour lui donner un café et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais secs. Danny avait mal au cœur pour lui. Lui-même s'inquiétait pour Steve, mais il n'avait aucune preuve tangible indiquant que sa vie était en danger, mis à part son enlèvement. Alors qu'Adam savait que la vie de sa femme ne tenait qu'à un fil et il devait certainement prier tous les dieux hawaïens et japonais de la sauver. Très certainement comme Chin.

Le policier avait tout entendu au téléphone, il avait dû imaginer le pire et devait le redouter à présent, comme tout un chacun. Danny le regarda une seconde avant de lui tendre son café. Il ressemblait à une statue : debout, appuyé contre un mur, le visage fermé, les yeux dans le vide. Il ne bougea que pour prendre la boisson et le remercier de la même manière qu'Adam. Danny se sentait mal en le regardant. Son ami avait déjà perdu sa femme, il lui avait fallu du temps pour se reconstruire, perdre Kono serait très difficile pour lui, surtout qu'il avait tendance à se blâmer d'avoir entraîné la jeune femme dans l'équipe du 5-0 lorsque les choses tournaient mal.

Danny se tourna vers Lou qui changeait lui régulièrement de position. Il regardait les photos des scènes de crime, que ce soit celles prises par la brigade après le tir sur Kono ou celles relatives à l'enlèvement de Steve. Il remercia Danny pour le café et continua de regarder les dossiers en marmonnant, il était persuadé que les attaques sur leurs collègues et amis étaient liées. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Le blond savait que son ami faisait ça pour s'occuper l'esprit, il serait étonnant qu'un détail lui saute aux yeux maintenant, après avoir passé tellement de temps à les observer, mais c'était sûrement mieux que de broyer du noir. Danny s'assit à ses côtés et regarda lui aussi ces clichés qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Au moins, il avait l'impression de continuer à chercher Steve en le faisant, tout en étant là pour Kono.

L'attente reprit.

Elle dura une heure de plus avant qu'un médecin en blouse n'entre dans la pièce.

"Vous êtes les proches de mademoiselle Kalakaua ?"

Adam se leva comme un ressort et s'approcha du médecin, suivi de près par Chin puis par Danny et Lou.

"Oui, c'est nous. Je suis son mari." Répondit Adam, fébrile.

"Elle est arrivée avec une plaie médiastinale et un hémothorax Un poumon a été touché et se remplissait de sang. Nous avons retiré le projectile et drainé le sang des alvéoles. Nous avons réussi à réparer les séquelles. Comme elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, nous l'avons mise sous transfusion sanguine. Elle est actuellement dans le coma et risque d'y rester quelques temps, mais elle devrait s'en sortir."

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel les quatre hommes encaissèrent les informations même si la plus important à leurs yeux était la dernière phrase.

"Merci docteur. Merci." Lui dit Adam, les yeux humides. "Aura-t-elle des séquelles ?" La voix de l'hawaïen était anxieuse, légèrement tremblante.

'Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais j'espère que non. La guérison risque par contre d'être longue."

Adam acquiesça. Il eut des yeux dans le vide un instant puis reprit la parole.

"Est-il possible de la voir ?"

"Ce sera possible dans une dizaine de minutes, le temps que les infirmières l'installent dans sa chambre. Un à la fois seulement."

"D'accord, merci docteur." Répondit à nouveau Adam pendant que le médecin se détournait.

"Docteur ?" Le rappela Danny. "Nous sommes de la police, serait-il possible de récupérer la balle ? Elle nous sera utile pour savoir qui a fait ça. "

Danny se sentait mal de faire passer l'enquête avant les émotions, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.

"Je vais demander à une infirmière de vous l'apporter. Elle aura besoin de voir votre badge pour vous la remettre."

"Aucun souci, merci. "

Après un dernier signe de tête le médecin partit. Les quatre hommes se rassirent en silence, songeurs. La peur d'apprendre la mort de Kono venait de disparaître, mais trop d'incertitudes demeuraient pour qu'ils soient tranquilles.

Une infirmière, un dossier dans les mains, arriva rapidement et les guida jusqu'à la chambre où était installée Kono. Adam entra directement et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui chuchotant des mots que les autres ne pouvaient entendre.

L'infirmière demanda qui enquêtait sur l'attaque par balle et vérifia le badge de Danny avant de lui remettre son dossier. A l'intérieur il y avait la balle qui avait été retirée durant l'opération ainsi que la position et l'inclinaison de la plaie.

"Ce médecin a l'habitude de travailler avec la police."Chuchota Danny en voyant toutes les informations non demandées qu'il leur avait fournies. Ils allaient gagner du temps grâce à lui.

Les trois enquêteurs reçurent au même moment un message d'Eric les informant que les résultats du labo étaient arrivés et qu'il avait de nouvelles informations. Danny, qui était contre le mur du couloir regarda ses deux collègues et vit un jeune homme en sweat-shirt en face de lui, pianotant sur son téléphone portable. Le blond le remarqua, car ces appareils étaient interdits dans cette partie de l'hôpital, seuls les policiers avaient un passe-droit, mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

"Je pense que le mieux c'est que Lou et moi partions voir les résultats du labo. Chin, tu reste ici avec Adam et on t'envoie une patrouille en renfort. Je préfère que Kono et Adam soient placés sous protection." Chuchota Danny pour que le jeune homme ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent.

"Je vais négocier avec l'hôpital pour qu'Adam et moi puissions tous les deux rester dans la chambre, ce sera plus efficace pour sa protection et un homme se placera dans le couloir. Vous pourrez me ramener un ordinateur portable pour que je puisse continuer d'avancer sur l'enquête ?» Répondit Chin sur le même ton après avoir à son tour jeté un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui avait cessé de pianoter sur son téléphone.

"J'aimerais voir Kono avant qu'on y aille." Dit simplement Lou alors qu'ils semblaient tous d'accord sur la suite des opérations.

"Oui moi aussi." Ajouta Danny.

"Allez-y je vais aller trouver un responsable de l'hôpital pour arranger tout ça avec lui."

Chin s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en jetant un nouveau regard au jeune homme au passage.

Danny toqua à la porte de la chambre de Kono et fit signe à Adam de venir. Il n'aimait pas lui demander de la laisser quelques instants, mais ça lui semblait nécessaire. Lou entra dans la chambre et Danny expliqua à l'hawaïen, toujours à messes basses, la suite des opérations. Celui-ci valida complètement ce que proposait Danny et lui demanda de passer chez lui prendre quelques affaires s'il en avait la possibilité. Lou sortit ensuite de la chambre, Danny y entra quelques instants.

"On va les coincer Kono, je te le promets. De ton côté reviens nous vite." Lui dit-il avant de sortir. Ils attendirent devant la porte que Chin revienne, pas très à l'aise avec la présence du jeune homme toujours dans le couloir.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Piégé dans une vieille maison / Vampires / Chauve-souris

Cinq heures.

Un 'pouf' sonore retentit lorsque Steve atterrit dans un vieux fauteuil, créant un énorme nuage de poussières autour de lui. Le militaire voulut se lever et sortir de là, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il commença à s'agiter pour essayer de trouver ce qui le retenait, mais n'eut comme résultat qu'une crise de toux. Il se concentra alors sur ses sensations. La surface sous ses mains était poisseuse et collante. Elle semblait même l'aspirer. En fait, tout son corps semblait être lentement happé par le fauteuil.

Le nuage de poussières se dissipa et Steve put observer son environnement. Il était dans une vieille maison en pierres où personne n'avait dû mettre les pieds depuis une éternité. Il y avait deux fauteuils identiques au sien et un canapé installés en U face à une cheminée pleine de toiles d'araignées. Au milieu du U, il y avait une table basse en pierre avec le coffre posé dessus. Plutôt que de rassurer Steve, cette vision le tendit. C'était bien trop facile, le fauteuil gluant ne pouvait pas être le seul obstacle. Il regarda autour de lui et retint un grognement. Accrochées au vieux plafond de bois, une centaine de chauve-souris le regardaient de leurs yeux rouge sang.

Le militaire se demanda si elles allaient se transformer en vampire et il se dit que si c'était le cas il allait mourir là. Ses yeux cherchèrent le sabre qu'il avait gardé depuis son combat au temple, mais ne le trouvèrent pas.

Il se reconcentra sur son premier problème, le fauteuil dans lequel il était en train d'être englouti. Pendant de longues minutes Steve tenta d'en sortir par la force, bougeant brusquement, appuyant de toutes ses forces ses pieds sur le sol, mais rien n'y fit. Au contraire, plus il forçait, plus il était aspiré. Ne voyant aucune échappatoire, une idée, que certains auraient pu qualifier de suicidaire, lui vint.

Il s'allongea le plus qu'il put et crocheta un des pieds de la table avec ses pieds, puis il se détendit le plus possible, comme s'il se préparait à dormir. Dans cette position presque horizontale qu'il avait à présent, il sentit ses jambes se faire recouvrir par le liquide visqueux ainsi que son torse et ses bras. L'étrange gelée remontait tout autour de sa tête. Lorsqu'il sentit que son nez et sa bouche étaient sur le point d'être recouverts, il prit une grande inspiration et se laissa couler. Il pensa à Kono, à Danny, à ses proches quand il fut entièrement englouti par le fauteuil et espéra avoir vu juste. Il continuait de descendre à l'intérieur de cette étrange gelée, il le sentait dans les frottements contre sa peau et contre ses vêtements. Mais il allait lentement. Tellement lentement que ses poumons commencèrent à le brûler. Il laissa sortir l'air par petites bulles, mais la sensation était de plus en plus forte. Il savait que s'il ne pouvait pas respirer rapidement il allait perdre connaissance, mais il ne paniqua pas. Tout au contraire, il se détendit plus encore et alors qu'il était prêt à tourner de l'œil, il fut éjecté par le fauteuil.

Steve heurta violemment la cheminée puis tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Il avait ressenti le choc, mais pas la douleur qui aurait dû aller avec. Il avait mal dans son épaule précédemment blessée, dans les côtes, dans la hanche, mais tout ça était largement supportable alors qu'il aurait dû être plié en deux par la douleur. Il essaya de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses deux bras, mais la souffrance dans son épaule augmenta légèrement et son bras se déroba. Le militaire grogna. Il se savait drogué et comprenait que s'il ressentait de la douleur à ce moment-là c'était que sa blessure était grave… ou que les effets se dissipaient. Il préfèrerait cette deuxième solution sans vraiment y croire. Il bougea lentement pour s'asseoir en mettant son poids sur son côté droit et risqua un regard sur son côté blessé. Le bandage et la chemise blanche du diable se tintaient de rouge et son épaule formait un mauvais angle, un os avait dû se briser. Il tâta ensuite ses côtes et en découvrit une qui semblait être cassée. Sa hanche par contre ne montrait aucun signe de blessure grave, mais Steve savait que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas. Cependant l'urgence était à son épaule. Il retira précautionneusement la chemise et grimaça en découvrant une pique sous le bandage. Il avait donc une fracture ouverte. Profitant de sa faible sensibilité à la douleur, le Navy Seal appuya sur cet os qui dépassait, malgré la drogue, la douleur faillit le faire tourner de l'œil, mais il tint bon et remit l'os à l'intérieur de la plaie. Il se servit ensuite de la chemise pour se faire un bandage plus serré qui lui immobilisait complètement le bras. Il savait qu'il allait être handicapé ainsi, mais ça valait mieux que d'empirer cette blessure déjà préoccupante.

Avec difficultés Steve se remit debout. En plus de la douleur, faible mais présente, il était recouvert de la substance gluante du fauteuil. Celle-ci avait dégouliné tout le long de son corps et formé une flaque glissante à ses pieds. Il avait l'impression de faire du patin à glace pour rester debout. Il se retint de tomber en agrippant le manteau de la cheminée et posa sa main valide sur un objet métallique, un tisonnier. Le militaire savait que s'il avait été posé là c'était pour qu'il s'en serve. Il s'en saisit donc et se mit dans l'idée d'avancer vers le coffre.

Les chauves-souris semblaient le regarder avec intérêt, le mettant très mal à l'aise.

Au bout de longues minutes à lutter pour rester debout, se servant par moment du tisonnier comme d'une canne, il parvint enfin au coffre. A l'instant où il posa sa main sur le verrou les chauve-souris s'envolèrent et l'attaquèrent. Ces petits vampires tentèrent de le mordre, mais sans résultat, la substance gluante semblait protéger la peau du militaire. Avoir un centaine de ces animaux tenter de le mordre restait très dérangeant et désagréable. Cependant Steve n'était pas persuadé que son film protecteur tiendrait longtemps. Il donna un grand coup de tisonnier dans le coffre, l'explosant en morceaux et récupéra les fragments de clé.

Sur la table une poignée apparût et Steve la tira, découvrant un escalier qui descendait. Il y entra après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au chronomètre.

Trois heures cinquante-huit.


	17. Rester travailler tard au bureau / Zombis / Chocolat

Il était minuit passé, mais Danny était toujours dans les locaux du 5-0. Ils y étaient revenus avec Lou dans l'après-midi après avoir quitté l'hôpital et avaient passé de nombreuses heures à étudier les comptes-rendus du labo, échangeant avec Chin qui avait tout reçu sur son ordinateur. Tous trois devaient ressembler à des zombis à l'heure actuelle, mais peu leur importait, ils devaient avancer vite.

Grâce aux analyses effectuées ils avaient découvert qu'ils recherchaient un groupe organisé, certainement avec un passé militaire. Leur organisation semblait carrée, ils laissaient très peu de traces derrière eux, ils utilisaient au moins une jeep tout terrain et un de leurs membres était un tireur d'élite expérimenté ayant un talent certain pour l'art du camouflage. L'angle avec lequel la balle avait atteint Kono leur avait permit de savoir que le tireur devait certainement se tenir dans les arbres, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur et de distance.

Lou était parti leur chercher quelque chose à grignoter depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque le téléphone de Danny sonna.

"Danny, on avait vu juste, le jeune au sweatshirt vient de nous attaquer. Il a tué un agent. Heureusement qu'Adam se défend bien au corps à corps je n'aurais pas pu le maîtriser seul. Il en voulait à Kono apparemment. " Dit la voix fatiguée et agacée de Chin.

"Tu nous le ramènes? On est toujours aux locaux avec Lou, on va le cuisiner."

Danny était à la fois stressé par la nouvelle et heureux d'avoir un suspect pour faire avancer cette affaire.

"Oui, je finisde régler les formalités ici et j'arrive. Je vais aussi demander du renfort pour garder la chambre de Kono."

"Ok, à tout à l'heure. "

Inquiet de la tournure que pourraient prendre les événements, Danny appela Lou. Il lui fit un bref résumé de ce que lui avait dit Chin et lui demanda d'être prudent. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils étaient potentiellement tous en danger, que l'enlèvement de Steve et la double tentative de meurtre sur Kono n'étaient pas une coïncidence.

Lou revint au 5-0 dix minutes après son appel, un sachet de nourriture à la main. Chin, deux inspecteurs de police et le jeune menotté arrivèrent juste après lui. L'hawaïen avait le visage fermé, tuméfié. Il arborait un bel œil au beurre noir et un énorme bleu violacé du côté gauche de la mâchoire.

"Wahou ! Il ne t'a pas loupé le bougre !" Dit Lou en le voyant arriver.

Chin lui renvoya seulement un regard noir alors qu'il passait devant lui pour mener le prisonnier en salle d'interrogatoire. A son retour, Lou l'accueillit avec une boîte de chocolats et quelques railleries.

"Alors, on procède comment ?" Demanda Danny en interrompant la discussion.

"Je pense que Lou devrait y aller, peut-être avec toi, mais pas moi." Répondit Chin avec une colère froide dans la voix.

"T'as peur de dépasser les bornes ?" S'enquit Danny pour sonder son collègue. Mais il savait, il savait dans quel état émotionnel Chin devait être.

"Il a voulu tuer ma cousine devant moi. Si je me retrouve seul dans une pièce avec lui,je ne suis pas certain de me contrôler." Sa voix était froide, dangereuse.

"Très bien, Lou on y va ensemble."

"Je vais aller au labo voir s'ils peuvent tirer quelque chose de son téléphone." Ajouta Chin.

Les trois hommes se séparèrent sur ces mots. Danny et Lou découvrirent un suspect plus que décontracté dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

"T'as une bonne droite mon gars." Lança Lou en entrant.

Le jeune eut un sourire en coin. Brun, les yeux verts, blanc, il devait avoir vingt ans maximum. Il semblait sûr de lui, pas du tout inquiet par la suite des événements.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" Continua le noir alors que Danny restait en retrait.

"Vos gars ont pris mes empreintes, ils vous le diront." Répondit le suspect en regardant Lou droit dans les yeux.

"OK… Pourquoi as-tu voulu tuer notre collègue ?"

Le jeune détourna le regard pour fixer ses yeux dans ceux de Danny.

"Ton mec a planté sa mission, il a dû choisir qui paierait pour ça…"

Danny resta figé en entendant cette phrase. Comment savait-il pour eux ? De quelle mission était-il question ? L'armée pouvait-elle être impliquée dans tout ça ? Non, Danny ne pouvait pas le croire, ce n'était pas dans leurs méthodes de droguer leurs propres hommes pour les envoyer en mission. Et ils n'auraient pas décidé de tuer quelqu'un pour stimuler Steve. Comment ça Steve avait choisi de tuer Kono ? Tout ça semblait irréel. L'estomac de Danny se tordait de douleur alors qu'il essayait de démêler les pensées créées par cette phrase.

"De quelle mission parles-tu ?" Continua Lou.

"De celle pour laquelle il a été choisi."

Le téléphone de Steve, que Danny avait gardé sur lui depuis que le labo le lui avait rendu sans rien avoir trouvé sonna. C'était le gouverneur.

"McGarrett?"

"Non, c'est le sergent Williams." Dit-il en sortant de la pièce. "Steve McGarrett a été enlevé la nuit dernière, nous sommes sur l'enquête." Ajouta-t-il une fois seul.

"Vous auriez dû me prévenir."Le réprimanda le gouverneur.

"Oui Gouverneur, j'en suis navré, nous avons été pris par l'urgencedes situations, l'agent Kalakaua a été blessée sur le terrain aujourd'hui."

"Je vois, comment va-t-elle ?"

"Elle est dans le coma." Répondit-il, agacé de devoir justifier son oubli. "Puis-je vous aider Gouverneur ?"

"Oui, un agent de la Défense va arriver dans dix minutes à vos locaux, c'est une urgence. Veuillez le recevoir et enquêter sur l'affaire qu'il vous exposera."

"Oui Gouverneur." Acquiesça Danny à contrecœur. Il se demandait comment il était possible que tout cela arrive en même temps.

"Williams ? Je sais que vous voulez retrouver McGarrett et j'espère sincèrement que les deux affaires sont liées et que vous le retrouverez rapidement. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ne vous trompez pas de priorité."

Danny souffla pour dissiper son énervement après avoir raccroché. Il prit une minute pour se calmer puis ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire pour faire signe à Lou de le rejoindre. Il lui rapporta les propos du Gouverneur et ils décidèrent que Lou allait pousser un petit peu plus l'interrogatoire puis l'observerait derrière la vitre teintée pendant que Danny s'occuperait de l'agent de la Défense.

Lorsque le blond revint dans leurs bureaux il découvrit que l'agent était déjà là.

"Agent Jones. Je voudrais voir le commandant McGarrett." Déclara l'homme en guise d'introduction.

Il était noir, grand, brun, les yeux marrons et très musclé. Il portait l'uniforme des généraux de l'armée de Terre.

Danny se présenta et lui expliqua brièvement les raisons de l'absence de Steve.

"Il se trouve qu'un de nos programmes informatiques les mieux gardés est hacké depuis la nuit dernière. Le pirate a pénétré le système en utilisant les codes d'identification du commandant McGarrett. Depuis il déjoue toutes nos tentatives pour l'éjecter de notre système."

Danny allait répondre, mais Chin arriva et les interrompit.

"On a une piste." Dit-il avec empressement.

Il ne put cependant développer, car Lou arriva au même moment, paniqué et couvert de sang.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Visiter un château hanté / Wyverne / Terrifié

Trois heures cinquante-huit.

Steve descendait des escaliers en colimaçon depuis quelques minutes déjà. L'air se rafraichissait et faisait frissonner l'homme torse nu ce qui lui envoyait des petites décharges de douleur dans son épaule blessée. Il sentait que même s'il n'avait pas remarqué de blessure à sa hanche, quelque chose n'allait pas non plus de ce côté là, mais il pensait à Danny, à Kono, à toute sa Ohana et continuait. Il préférait mourir d'épuisement en ayant essayé de les sauver que se reposer et condamner ses proches. Les trous dans le mur, qui n'étaient que des meurtrières au départ, s'agrandirent progressivement pour finalement devenir des fenêtres de la même largeur que les épaules du militaire. Steve put ainsi découvrir qu'il était dans la tour d'un château digne des contes de fées. Il se demanda avec un petit rire aigre s'il allait devoir combattre un dragon et délivrer une princesse. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage. Un trait de lumière blanc le doubla en lui chuchotant "Par ici." La voix semblait lointaine tout en étant très distincte.

Steve hésita, les êtres qu'il rencontrait depuis le début de toute cette histoire de fou n'essayaient que rarement de l'aider, ils étaient parfois neutres, mais la plupart du temps ils représentaient un danger pour lui. Cependant, le château semblait immense, s'il avait la moindre opportunité de ne pas avoir à le fouiller au petit bonheur la chance il devait la saisir.

Il suivit donc le trait de lumière blanc jusqu'en bas de la tour. Là, il put l'approcher et son cœur se serra. Il s'agissait d'un fantôme aux traits de Kono. La culpabilité l'envahit et une fois encore il pria pour que Danny le sorte de là, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas au bout des 28 missions. Il allait se faire tuer avant et ses amis mourraient par sa faute. La seule issue qu'il envisageait était une aide extérieure.

Steve repoussa ses pensées sombres et regarda la direction indiquée par le fantôme : une tour isolée au milieu de la cours du château. Tout en haut, une lumière était allumée. Le brun soupira : c'était tellement cliché !

Il avança, sur ses gardes vers son objectif, balayant tous ses doutes de son esprit. Le militaire en lui avait reprit le dessus, il avait oublié ses douleurs et regardait partout autour de lui à la recherche du moindre piège. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de chercher longtemps, un dragon de plusieurs mètres de long faisait la sieste autour de la tour. Celui-ci remua à l'arrivée de Steve et ouvrit un œil.

Steve eut à peine le temps de se dire qu'il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou que le dragon s'était mis sur ses pattes. Il n'avait que deux pattes sur lesquelles il se tenait et une très longue queue épineuse. Le militaire dut plonger sur le côté pour éviter la bête qui fonçait sur lui à grande vitesse. Le Navy Seal oublia instantanément tout ce qui n'était pas le dragon qui paraissait vouloir le gober et courut en zigzag vers la tour. Sa stratégie sembla payante, les virages brusques avaient l'air d'être difficiles à suivre pour l'énorme animal, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de queue envoie Steve dans le mur de la tour.

Ce fut le noir.

Lorsque Steve revint à lui il se demanda par quel miracle il était toujours en vie. Il gémit de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de bouger. Cette fois, c'était son coté droit qui avait encaissé le choc. Le militaire prit sur lui et s'assit, il entendit immédiatement le dragon bouger aussi. Steve ne perdit pas temps à s'interroger sur son état, il se leva, réalisa qu'il était devant la porte de la tour, y pénétra, monta une volée de marches et s'écroula. Le noir l'enveloppa à nouveau.

Il trempait dans un liquide visqueux. Il avait froid. La douleur était violente même si elle restait supportable. Avec précaution Steve ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le minuteur.

Trois heures cinq.

Steve grimaça, il avait perdu trop de temps. Il voulut se lever, mais la douleur le cloua au sol. Il prit quelques secondes pour souffler, pour la laisser passer et quand ce fut supportable il s'assit avec prudence, ne faisant que des mouvements lents. Il réalisa alors qu'il baignait dans son propre sang. Ne pouvant se baser sur ses sensations qui se résumaient à une douleur globale, il chercha des yeux la blessure. Elle ne fut pas difficile à trouver, sa hanche droite était ouverte. L'os était apparent, mais semblait à sa place. Après un examen superficiel du reste de don corps il constata que cette blessure était la plus sérieuse… avec la fracture ouverte de son épaule dont il dut à nouveau remettre l'os en place … et sa… ses côtes felées… et sa cheville gauche...

Le militaire n'ayant rien sous la main pour se soigner se remit debout avec moult précautions, appuya aussi fort qu'il le put sur sa plaie et monta péniblement les marches restantes.

Il arriva en haut de ce qui devait être la plus haute tour du château épuisé, à deux doigts de s'évanouir à nouveau. Tout tournait autour de lui, mais il tint bon. Fermement accroché au mur, il resta debout et son malaise passa. Sa vision revint. Il y avait une porte en face de lui.

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une chambre de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait pas de princesse, mais le coffre sur un lit. Steve avança jusqu'à celui-ci et, au prix d'un effort qui lui sembla énorme, déchira les draps en lambeaux pour panser ses blessures. Ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ce ne fut qu'une fois satisfait de ses bandages qu'il se tourna vers le coffre. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement à cause de la fatigue accumulée, qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour l'ouvrir. Il s'empara des morceaux de clé et regarda le minuteur.

Deux heures trente.

L'espace d'une demi-seconde il songea à arrêter, il ne pourrait pas être dans les temps pour reconstituer la deuxième clé, mais il se reprit.

Le décor autour de lui n'ayant pas changé, aucune nouvelle porte n'étant apparue, il ouvrit celle par laquelle il était arrivé.


	19. Chapitre 19 : La nuit du Sabbat / Dame blanche /Balais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention il y a des scènes de sexe explicitement décrites dans ce chapitre. Elles seront signalées par / au début et à la fin du passage. Si vous n'aimez pas passez à la suite ! ;-)

Deux heures trente.  
Steve sortit dans une prairie vide de toute habitation. Il faisait nuit noire et à part de l'herbe et quelques lueurs étranges en haut d'une colline, il ne distinguait rien. Le militaire ne perdit pas de temps à se demander si c'était la direction à prendre, il commençait à saisir le fonctionnement de ce jeu de malades, s'il y avait de la lumière, il devait aller là-bas.  
Les lumières n'étaient pas loin, pourtant, à cause de ses blessures, il lui fallut plus de vingt minutes pour entendre les premiers sons provenant de leur foyer. Il entendait des chants et des cris de volupté. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas, mais continua en ignorant les spasmes de douleur que son corps lui envoyait à presque chacun de ses mouvements. Steve mit dix minutes supplémentaires pour arriver en haut de la colline et découvrir un spectacle étonnant. Des hommes et des femmes nus tournaient autour d'un feu de joie en chantant et en lançant des potions ou des plantes dans le foyer. Une femme tout de blanc vêtu survolait la scène sur un balais, ajoutant elle aussi des ingrédients dans le feu. D'autres personnes s'adonnaient à une véritable orgie à quelques mètres seulement du brasier.  
Steve prit le temps de souffler et de récupérer alors que ses yeux cherchaient le petit coffre. Les fumées du feu lui parvenaient, chargées d'odeurs qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier… Il repéra enfin son objectif, laissé négligemment sur l'herbe entre un couple en plein acte et un quatuor bien occupé.  
Le militaire avança doucement, sur ses gardes en direction du coffre, ses yeux scannant toutes les personnes autour de lui alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elles l'attaquent soudainement. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui se passa. Les fumées l'enveloppèrent et ses blessures se firent moins douloureuses. Les scènes obscènes sous ses yeux devinrent belles et pleines de sensualité. Les corps sur lesquels il ne s'était pas attardé jusqu'à présent lui parurent soudainement très attirants et il s'arrêta pour les dévorer du regard. Certains étaient même très sensuels et semblaient l'appeler, lui proposer de se joindre à eux. Son corps réagit à l'invitation, mais Steve résista et reprit son chemin vers le coffre.

/

Il se figea cependant quand il passa à côté du couple qui faisait l'amour en levrette juste à côté de l'objet. Les deux hommes avaient relevé leurs visages vers lui. Celui du dessous, à quatre pattes avait les traits de Danny. Derrière lui se tenait le sosie de Chin. Leurs traits à tous deux exprimaient l'extase alors qu'ils fixaient le militaire avec des yeux fiévreux. Chin n'avait pas cessé ses mouvements et des râles de plaisir échappaient aux deux collègues de Steve. Le cœur du brun se brisa en mille morceaux. Voir son homme dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre… non, dans les bras d'un ami… pire que ça, faire l'amour avec leur ami le mit littéralement à genoux.

/

Steve n'eut pas conscience du temps qui passait alors qu'il restait dans cette position, incapable de détacher les yeux de cette scène qui lui faisait tant de mal. Les deux hommes en face de lui continuaient leurs affaires, le regardant comme si sa présence ne faisait que les exciter plus encore. A plusieurs reprises ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Danny avant de se remplir de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Cependant, à force de plonger son regard dans celui de son homme, il réalisa des petits détails que seul lui connaissait. Il remarquait que les yeux du blond ne se plissaient pas comme ils le faisaient habituellement lorsqu'il prenait du plaisir. Les petites tâches argentées qui s'allumaient dans son regard en étaient aussi absentes. Lui qui avait l'habitude de se mordre la lèvre pour éviter d'être trop bruyant, sans vraiment y parvenir, ne l'avait pas fait une seule fois depuis que Steve le regardait.  
Le militaire commença à se dire que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas réel. Il se rappela alors où il était, ce qu'il vivait depuis un trop grand nombre d'heures. Il se reconnecta avec ce monde virtuel qui l'entourait. Il vit les autres personnes en train de prendre du plaisir, les fumées, les danseurs, les chants. Il comprit. Il comprit que le Danny en face de lui n'était qu'une hallucination, tout comme Chin, créée par les fumées et le monde dans lequel il était.

Il dut faire un énorme effort pour quitter l'illusion des yeux, se répétant tel un mantra que ce n'était pas réel et que Danny ne lui aurait jamais fait ça. Finalement, il se détourna et regarda le coffre, là à un mètre de lui depuis tout ce temps. Steve posa le yeux sur le minuteur.

Une heure vingt-cinq.

Steve eut envie d'hurler, de jurer, il n'en pouvait plus de ce jeu d'enfer. Il vivait l'horreur, il donnait tout ce qu'il avait, il était blessé, grièvement, mais ça ne suffirait pas à sauver les siens. Il avait encore un fragment de clé à récupérer puis le puzzle à reconstituer, dans son état il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de finir dans les temps. Son regard se fixa à nouveau sur Danny et Chin et s'humidifia. Même si c'était perdu d'avance il n'abandonnerait pas. Il préférait mourir en essayant. Il récupéra le contenu du coffre et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une porte, sauf que rien de ce qu'il attendait ne se produisit. Tout autour de lui était figé : les personnes en plein acte sexuel, les danseurs, la dame blanche dans les airs, le feu, les fumées… Tout sauf une silhouette qui venait vers lui.

Steve eut un frisson en reconnaissant la personne qui marchait : beau brun au charisme magnétique, sourire séduisant, chemise blanche, veste et pantalon de costume… Lucifer ! Celui-ci le regardait avec gourmandise et semblait apprécier de voir Steve à nouveau torse-nu.  
L'appréhension prit un petit peu plus de place dans l'esprit de Steve : que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Diable ?

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encouragera pour la suite.
> 
> Actuellement il y a quatre chapitres de terminés, je vais essayer de publier le plus régulièrement possible.
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?
> 
> A bientôt


End file.
